


Body Clock

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Reyes is in her early thirties, still young but after a recently solved case she is thinking about her own biological clock and whether the find of her life will eventually admit his interest in furthering their relationship or should she find love and commitment elsewhere.





	1. Body Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Body Clock (1/?)

## Body Clock (1/?)

### by ReyesMyGrrl

Title: Body Clock 

Author: ReyesMyGrrl 

Rating: NC-17 (sexual situations) 

Category: SR 

Keywords: Doggett/Reyes romance. Mulder, Scully and Skinner also make appearances. 

Summary: Reyes is in her early thirties, still young but after a recently solved case she is thinking about her own biological clock and whether the find of her life will eventually admit his interest in furthering their relationship or should she find love and commitment elsewhere. 

* * *

BODY CLOCK by ReyesMyGrrl 

She sighed as she watched the commercial on TV. It was for a jewelry store and showed an attractive, smiling man placing a glittering diamond ring on his equally happy fianc's finger. 

Her shoes were off. They just fell to the floor as she slumped on the sofa, exhausted from the day and the past intense week. 

There had been no time between flopping on the sofa and reaching for the remote to take off her jacket. It lay uncomfortably twisted around her body but she had no energy to stand and remove it. 

The music rose to a crescendo as the man lifted the woman into his arms and they kissed. He twirled her in a circle before saying those three words that any girl wanted to hear. 

Double sigh. 

It was not like her to fret like that. Monica Reyes was a levelheaded person who approached life calmly and openly. Years ago she had made a pact with herself to not let the little things get her down. She had also told herself that she eventually would meet the right man and to stop willing it to happen. 

Faithfully that approach had worked until a year into working with her partner on the X-Files. 

More and more each week she was falling for him. The more time she spent with him the more she knew he was the one for her. 

Apart from a few poignant moments where he displayed more than friendship she did not really know the inner workings of John Doggett. 

Flipping the channel made no difference. 

This time there was a couple in bed together. The music was romantic as they kissed and caressed. 

Monica could not keep her eyes and thoughts off the man and the way his lips devoured his lover's and how his hand traced down her bare skin, taking the bed covers with it. It stopped at her bare thigh, slipped around her lower back and pulled her on top. 

Triple sigh. 

It was times like those, times of self pity and wanting something that was not there, maybe never would be, that she decided to immerse herself in reading. 

As she pulled her heavy body off the sofa the phone rang in her kitchen. 

Lately she could usually sense if it was him or not. 

The phone gave two rings and then stopped. 

When it started up again she smiled knowing exactly whom it was. 

It was becoming a habit. 

^^^^^ 

'Sir?" One hand held the receiver as the other began taking off her jacket. 

"Monica, I've been thinking about you all day," came the quiet voice suggesting he was probably still in his office. "And I keep telling you to call me Walter." 

"Thinking about me?" One sleeve hung limply by her side as she swapped the receiver to the other hand and shook off the jacket until it lay in her hand. 

Assistant Director Skinner had been paying more attention to her lately and not just as a colleague. 

Even though she knew it could go no further she enjoyed that he had asked her out a few times and the light-hearted chats they would sometimes have behind closed doors. 

It was satisfying her need for male company. 

"Thinking how good you looked today." It was still a whisper. 

She smiled and bit her lip as she looked down at the outfit she had forgotten she'd chosen that morning. Her beige zipper skirt that rested just above the knees and her matching v-neck sweater were comfortable but the looks she received when wearing such an outfit made her feel like a woman. 

"Now Walter, what exactly were you thinking?" she teased, knowing it was all just talk. 

"That Agent Doggett is a lucky man to see you all day long." There was a break in his voice and a certain tone she had not heard before. At that moment Monica sensed that possibly her boss was thinking thoughts that he should not. 

Walking to her bedroom with her cordless phone she threw the jacket on her bed and went to get a coat hanger. 

"Oh?" She wanted him to elaborate, rather than her guess. 

There was a slight cough from the end of the phone and an even quieter voice spoke, 

"Can I see you tomorrow morning, in my office?" 

"What is it Walter?" She pretty much knew what he wanted. Her senses rarely failed her. 

Her boss wanted to take the next step with their relationship. 

^^^^^ 

As she readied herself for bed there were a multitude of thoughts churning in her mind. 

She wanted love. She needed to be loved. 

Could Skinner give her the affection she so craved from Doggett? 

Her biological clock was ticking at a faster rate than ever as she prepared herself a snack and took it too her bedroom. 

As she sat up in bed nibbling the toast and reading the book she had selected, most of her thoughts were on what Skinner wanted from her. 

One paragraph blurred into another as she continued to imagine how she would feel if it was Doggett who was the one admiring her clothing and saying how good she looked. If he would only call her and speak in that husky voice of his she would jump at the chance to take it all further. She would be the one to initiate the next step. 

When she had blurred her way through a love scene she knew she was definitely not up for reading. It only reminded her of the television scene earlier and that she was the woman and Doggett was the man on whom she lay. 

Skinner wanted her Doggett did not. 

Her mind told her that the decision was logical. 

Like Morse code her heart pulsed a different message. 

^^^^^ 

It seemed like the small hours of the morning when her phone rang beside her bed. 

Waking with a start she first thought it was in her dreams until the next ring gave a stark reminder of reality. 

Reyes knew who it was. How many people would ring her after hours and at a time that any normal person was in dreamland? 

"Yeah?" She answered wistfully. 

"Did I wake you?" Doggett was becoming used to Reyes seeming to know when it would be him calling. 

"John, what do you want?" Her head fell back on the pillow, looking up at the darkened ceiling. 

Her heart used to do a flip when she heard his voice on the telephone. That was around the time of him finding out about his son's murderer and being finally able to release those pent up concerns of not being able to do enough to prevent his son's death. 

He needed her then and she was more than happy to give, emotionally as well as physically. 

Her heart would still do a leap if she knew he was ringing to whisper sweet nothings in her ear or to ask her out on a date, a real evening out together. 

"This recent case, I need you to sign the forms. Can I come over?" he sounded more apologetic than usual which could have suggested he had something else on his mind. 

If only it was to say he had been wrong a couple of months back when he told her that they were getting too close and would need to back off for a while. 

"Can't it wait until morning?" Reyes stifled a yawn. 

"I just want to get this case over with Monica." She could hear the importune tenor in his voice and immediately empathized. 

Rolling over to read the time on her bedside clock it was still before midnight. 

"Okay," she hung up the receiver without waiting for a response and then sighed and stretched, wondering what else John Doggett would be mentioning that night. 

Perhaps his heartstrings had also been tugged by the happenings in the recent case. 

^^^^^ 

The knock at the door jolted Reyes from her dose. 

She'd had all good intentions of getting up and dressed before her partner visited but had fallen back asleep almost immediately. 

Quickly retrieving her silk robe she tied it around her middle as she glided to the door. 

"Who is it?" Years of habit had the words falling from her lips. 

"Monica, it's me," came the muffled voice behind the door. 

The neighbors must have wondered sometimes how often that man would be allowed into her apartment all hours of the night. Doggett's voice was not always quiet enough for others not to hear. However, no one had complained. 

Reyes opened the door with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation. She must have performed the same gesture numerous times but on each occasion she hoped it would be as a friend and maybe a lover rather than under the usual umbrella of work. 

"Come on in." Their eyes met and for the briefest moment she felt a connection. There was something in those eyes that was pleading as though he wanted her to extract his thoughts without him needing to talk. "John?" 

As if it was his only intention he held up the file folder in his hand and headed for the living room sofa. 

Reyes could not help but take in his form with her eyes. He was better dressed than she'd imagined. All in black he wore jeans, polo top and a short cropped leather jacket. 

"John?" she repeated but for a different reason. 

Flopping the file on the low table he turned to meet her gaze and then without any cue to his thoughts sat and opened the file. 

"I need you to sign here." He produced a pen from an inner pocket of his jacket. 

Reyes sat beside him and took in his scent. It was as though he had showered and changed especially for the visit. 

"You going somewhere John?" Reyes questioned as she began reading through the report. 

"I'll just get a cold drink while you read." Doggett's weight leaving the sofa made her need to adjust her center of gravity. Her gaze followed him to the kitchen. 

Sometimes she just wanted him to be open with her as she was with him. 

That short time a few months back returned to her thoughts. 

It was a time she had hoped would continue. They had become so close. 

Her fingers went to her lips remembering the first kiss. It had been a time when they were both vulnerable. He was still coming to terms with having discovered Luke's killer and Reyes had had a niece die from Leukemia. 

It was a night they had laid in each other's arms, stroking, caressing and consoling. The comfort of his warm firm body so close to hers was difficult to shift from her mind so she decided to keep it there as a reminder of better times. It was when he was gone in the morning she had known why. 

Their talk in the office that morning had been logical at the time but since then she missed his warmth in demeanor and bodily. 

"Finished yet?" He sipped his glass of water and then roamed around the room looking at nothing in particular. 

"John?" Reyes decided to question him about his thoughts on the case. "Tell me how you're feeling about all this." It had been a tough one that brought back memories of her niece's death and she could also tell that Doggett had been quieter and more introspect recently. 

He turned looking a little exasperated. 

"Monica, it's sad to be sure but we can't let it get us down." His expression remained the same giving no clues as to his thoughts. 

"But it was a little boy. We failed John." She stood to make her point clearer and moved towards her partner, not caring that her robe tie was loosening. 

"We didn't fail. We found him dead but we did all we could..." He bit his lip holding back the emotion she knew he needed to release. The look of pleading in his eyes reached her soul. All she wanted to do was hold him, lead him to her bedroom and repeat the night those months ago. 

No sex, just lying in each other's arms and consoling each other back to sleep with long, languid kisses and comforting touches. 

"John," she said with a whisper, her hand instinctively reaching toward his face and running her fingertips along his jaw line. "I know. Perhaps if he was not handicapped that way he may have found a means of escape." 

His eyes of blue were almost teary as they looked into hers. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears he wanted to shed. 

"Monica. I...," His lips closed as he thought and then opened to continue. "I want this as much as you but we can't." 

Her thumb brushed over the lips as they spoke. 

His words told her more in that last remark than they had in the past two months. 

He wanted her too? He still wanted her? 

"John, we are two grown adults who have emotions just like anyone else." The other hand moved down the leather of his jacket to link fingers with his. "There's nothing in the rules about consoling each other in the way we both know works wonders." 

He began leading him to her bedroom but he stopped short of the door. 

"Monica, I didn't come here for this." His husky voice trailed off. 

"I know." She smiled as she once again turned to meet his gaze. 

"I want to request a favor. It's a big ask and you can say no if you are uncomfortable." He left his hand in hers. 

"What is it John?" Reyes knew she would do anything for her partner and friend. 

"Not here." Seemingly for the first time he looked down at her clothing. "How about that hole-in-the-wall around the corner from here?" 

How could she refuse? John was playing on the curiosity factor. 

"I'll just go change." 

^^^^^ 

Reyes slipped on her jeans and a red crew neck sweater. Not knowing the temperature outside she still decided to grab her black puff coat from her closet. 

If it were anyone else but Doggett she would have suggested they speak in the morning. There was something about it being him that made her want to give him her all. 

Running a comb through her hair she contemplated her mirror's reflection. 

What did Doggett see in her? He had admitted he wanted this as much as she. What was 'this'? 

"Monica?" Doggett's voice came from behind the door. She must have been taking too long. 

On exiting the bedroom she could tell he was impressed with how she looked but he refrained from mentioning anything. Probably he was still in denial mode. 

^^^^^ 

It wasn't a place she came to often, preferring to make her own meals but the food was good. 

She ordered a small bowl of Chinese vegetables and rice with a pot of green tea. 

Doggett must not have eaten that evening because he ordered a more substantial meal of Honey Chilli Chicken with Chinese noodles. 

Reyes tried to read his mood but he was doing a good job of hiding his intentions. She was so curious as to his request but decided to let him bring it up. 

"Were you working late tonight?" Reyes took a sip of her hot tea that had just been poured. "I thought you were going home straight after I left." 

"I just wanted to finish the paperwork on this case." He looked down at the tablecloth as he spoke, not wanting eye contact. 

"I know." She placed her hand on his and moved a little closer. "It's been hard on both of us." 

Both agents looked around the room each wanting the other to talk first. 

"It'd be hard enough looking after a Down Syndrome child let alone losing one." Doggett made no attempt to remove his hand. It felt good to be able to touch him that way. 

"I've been thinking the same thing." It was the main reason her biological clock had been running on overtime. "Did you know that there's a one in three hundred and fifty chance of a thirty-five year old woman having a child with a disability like that?" 

"Really?" He looked across to her with the first twinkle in his eye for the evening. "You've been thinking of having children?" 

"One day I'd like children, when the right man comes along." She squeezed his hand and smiled, hoping her wishes would be conveyed through touch. "What about you?" 

"I don't know what I want." He seemed agitated. "Look Monica, I really didn't come here to talk about children or to mull over the case. I have a favor to ask." 

"You know I'd do anything for you John," she mentioned with a quiet tone. 

"Just hear me out before you say that." He turned on an angle looking a little sheepish and apprehensive. 

"Okay." She nodded slowly. 

"My brother is coming to town with his wife and I've invited them to stay at my place," he explained. 

"The brother from West Virginia?" That was the only brother that Reyes had previously met. It had been back in New York when he had visited, offering his condolences over the loss of Luke. 

The conversation was halted while the steaming bowls were placed before them. 

Reyes picked up the chopsticks and began eating. She was looking forward to the unique taste. She loved the way the Chinese cooked their vegetables to perfection. 

"Yes, Carl and his wife Jane," he continued after a few mouthfuls of food and a sip of his beer. 

"So you want me to go with you to pick them up at the airport?" Reyes popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth. 

"You're partly right." He took a breath before continuing. "You know I haven't seen Carl for about a year. We've talked on the phone and all.." He trailed off noticeably hesitating before dropping the request. 

"John, what is it?" Reyes did not often see her partner so tentative. He was usually to the point no matter how uncomfortable the topic. "Just tell me." 

He took a breath, inwardly calming himself to come out with the inevitable. 

"I want you to pretend you are my girlfriend." His mouth closed abruptly and his expression was partly apologetic, partly relieved that he had finally made the request. 

"John?" Reyes could not believe she was hearing something a teenager would say. 

"Not thinking there'd be any harm in it I sort of told him I was attached." He turned away, avoiding her eyes. 

"But why not just tell him the truth? You know truths are easier to remember than lies." Reyes felt like his mother but wanted to know why he would persist with a misconception. It was not like her partner. 

"He kept nagging me that I needed a woman. I kept telling him that I was fine without one." He paused to swallow. "It just slipped out during one phone conversation and sort of just stuck." 

"And you've kept up the charade since then?" Reyes was smiling from the inside. Had he thought about her when he had said it? 

"So you won't do it?" He fingered at his beer glass. 

Reyes wanted to reiterate that he should just tell his brother the truth. If he admitted as much then they could both have a laugh over it. The discussion could also be a sign to Carl he need not nag Doggett over his love life again. 

For purely selfish reasons she held this back. 

"How long are they staying?" Reyes decided to make him sweat a little longer. 

"Just the weekend. There's something on at The Shakespeare Theater they want to see." Doggett took another mouthful of his chicken dish and chewed slowly, eyeing her while waiting for her decision. 

"I think I could do a little hand holding and maybe some kisses for an evening." The thought of legitimately being able to behave like his girlfriend was exciting but also disquieting. "What about the Bureau?" He had been the one to remind her often enough. 

Nodding, he swallowed the current mouthful, "I thought about that. I told Carl that it was not something I wanted to spread around just yet and that not even Mom knows." 

"That was wise." There was a brief delay in conversation as the waiter poured Reyes a fresh cup of hot Chinese tea and asked Doggett if he wanted another beer. "So how well do we know each other?" Reyes was itching to ask him what he had said to Carl about her but she would probably find out from the man himself. It would be more fun to watch the usually straight faced, stanch Doggett squirm at the revelations. 

Doggett slowed further what he was chewing and looked across with a soulful expression. 

"You didn't say that!" Reyes emphasized the final word. She was becoming a little too good at reading her partner. 

^^^^^ 

He swallowed and with an apologetic expression explained, 

"I'm sorry Monica. It was when he kept on about me not getting any and it shrivelling up. It was the only way to shut him up." He laid his chopsticks down across his bowl for a brief rest. 

"So we're having sex," she confirmed and with a twinkle in her eye smiled at her awkward partner. "Do we have to prove it?" 

"Monica!" He chuckled for the first time that night at her typical Reyes-like comment. "You're partly right." 

There he went making her guess again, "So we're sleeping together and living together?" 

"It's just for the weekend, until Sunday evening when they go back home." He picked up his chopsticks and rummaged around in his bowl. "After that you'll be a free woman again." 

Reyes could not believe after spending a weekend with her partner and sleeping in his bed that the relationship could go back to the way it was. How could Doggett think all would return to normal? 

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Reyes finished off her green tea and the last piece of vegetable feeling a little better nourished than just the toast she'd had before bed. 

"You could bring a few things over after work tomorrow. You know, a few things to make it look as though you're living with me." With only remnants of food left he decided he'd had enough and pushed the bowl a little further into the center of the table. 

"A couple of family pictures, a few pink frilly cushions." Reyes chuckled as she spoke and noticed Doggett's mouth creep into a smile. 

"I'm really sorry to put you through this." His voice lowered into a husky tenor. "And I promise I won't lay a hand on you in bed. I'll even sleep on the floor if you want." 

"John, you really think I'd let you do that? Sleep on the floor while I take that queen size bed of yours?" She looked up, as a grinning waiter must have heard her last comment. 

"You two want more?" came the female voice in broken English. 

Reyes looked at Doggett who lightly shook his head. 

"Can we have the check please?" Reyes had enjoyed the impromptu late night meal and company and wanted it to continue but knew deep down she would have to say her goodnight to the man beside her. 

All the way back to her apartment they were silent, accepting each other's thoughtful mode. 

What was Doggett thinking? If it was similar to she then it was wicked. 

So he planned on sleeping with her but not touching her for the following two nights? 

What she planned on wearing to bed no man could ignore. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Reyes' eyes sprang open at six in the morning. It had been years since she had used an alarm clock preferring to let her body naturally awaken. It was also better for her morning mood. The shrill tone of the alarm would sometimes have her wanting to throw it across the room. Having to think about the stop button was a surplus use of brain cells unwanted for early morning. 

As she slipped under the jet of pure heaven that was her morning shower she smiled remembering the meal and request of the previous evening. 

She couldn't believe she had agreed to the pretence. Even more so she didn't understand why her partner would have persisted with the act. It was very un-Doggett like. 

Perhaps it was partly due to the 'this' he had been talking about with her in her apartment the night before. He had said that he wanted 'this' as much as she. Could they have been fantasizing about the same things? 

The night they had spent in each other's arms had felt no natural. The way he had kissed her with all the emotion of a man in love made it all the more hard to agree when he said they should 'cool it' for the sake of work. 

Soapy hands roamed down her body the way his had that night. Her lips parted as though his were close and they were kissing again. She had wanted to go further that night, to give herself to him, but he was not ready. The mourning for his son's death had been rekindled and needed to take it's own healing path. To make love then could have been regretted on both sides. 

Turning to let the water course down her back and warm her core she wondered if she asked him would he agree to make love to her? The very thought sent blood coursing through her veins. 

Under the pretence of cohabitating partners the following two nights were the perfect opportunity to test the waters. 

The bell-like sound of the telephone call meandered into the bathroom. Tempted to let the machine pick up she rinsed off the soapy residue and stepped out of the shower. 

What if it was Doggett? 

The change in her attitude to hearing his voice on the other end of the line had changed over night. She was finding herself excited in the anticipation of hearing him talk. 

Collecting a towel she began drying her body and hair as she made wet footprints to the bedroom. 

"Reyes." It was the first time she had used her voice that morning and it sounded croaky. 

"Monica, it's me." It wasn't a disappointment as such not to hear who was expected but more a surge of guilt at forgetting his request. 

^^^^^ 

"Walter?" She sat on the bed, the towel draped over her lap, feeling a chill that was more than caused by the crisp morning air on damp skin. 

"You were out last night? I called you." There was silence as she tried to think of what to say. 

"It was John." She could not lie. 

"Oh? I thought your case was over. In fact I have a new one for you. That's why I was trying to get hold of you." Did his voice sound as though it was prying? There was no way Skinner would know about her feelings for John except those a close partner would have and show. 

"He just wanted to ask me something." Reyes assumed Skinner would not go further with the questioning or she would have to resort to deflection. 

"You went out for that?" There was no way she would tell him about Doggett's request. It would be a secret between him, her and his brother and wife. 

"Yes, we went out. What's this new case?" The topic had to be diverted. 

"Don't worry too much. You'll still have your weekend. Just a sighting up north." His voice trailed off. 

"A sighting? You mean a UFO? We get hundreds of those. Most of them hoaxes." Reyes reminded. 

"That's why I said I'd send some agents up in the next few days. No hurry." There was something more on his mind or he could have held off the news until their meeting that morning. 

"Walter, there's something you aren't telling me." Reyes pried. 

"Look, I've asked Doggett to meet me in my office at eight to talk about the case. I want you there earlier." His manner seemed hesitant. She knew he had more than friendship on his mind when it came to her but as to exactly how he would broach it, was a mystery. 

^^^^^ 

Doggett's unusual request had changed things. 

The day before, she had thought she would go along with Skinner's plans to further their bond. Perhaps accept a date if he asked, although clandestine. That particular morning she was not so sure. 

It was too much of a dilemma. 

If her plan to seduce her partner worked then Skinner would just remain her boss and she would have to decline any further requests for liaisons without giving away the status of her heart. 

If it did not and Doggett genuinely believed that their association should stay platonic then she could let Skinner in more. 

Ideally she wanted Doggett. She loved him and had done so for a number of years on different levels. Since returning to DC and joining the X-Files and seeing his strong nature and also his caring side she had come to love him more. 

Would it be a mistake to give in to her biological clock and accept Skinner's advances? 

^^^^^ 

"Monica, take a seat." 

Reyes had bypassed the basement office to go straight to meet with the Assistant Director. The thought of seeing Doggett and then Skinner in such quick succession was not ideal given her current choices. 

To explain why she was going to meet with Skinner earlier would have been even harder. 

She sat deeply into the seat as her boss leant back on his desk looking at her with eyes she had not seen before. He truly liked what he saw even though she was dressed for Doggett rather than for him. She decided on her flared camel trousers and soft brown cardigan that was unbuttoned to see a wisp of cleavage. Just enough to tantalize but to remain within the workplace dress code. 

"What's on your mind sir?" She had decided to make the visit more formal from the start suggesting she was there for work purposes. 

"What's on my mind is you." He took off his glasses to get a better look. 

"Oh?" By the expression on his face she should have been flattered but she knew she would have to come up with some excuse not to accept if he asked her out. Any get-together would have to be stalled until after the weekend with Doggett. 

"I'd like to get to know you better Monica, on a personal level." By the way he faltered over the words it seemed he had been mulling them over in his mind. 

"You would?" What else could she say? If it weren't for Doggett's recent request she would have been reciprocating his feelings. 

He held out his hand to her in a way that she had to take it. Pulling her out of the chair so both were standing he ran a thumb over her knuckles and continued, 

"I know you love the theater. I have a couple of tickets to 'The Rivals' tonight." He gently squeezed her fingers. 

"Wow Walter, I'd love to see that play but I have plans for tonight." Her eyes tried to look disappointed. She felt a little remorse as he gave a shoulder shrug and head nod. "Will you still go?" 

"I have my mother." He was taking the rejection better than expected. "What about tomorrow night? There's a restaurant not far from me that makes great Mexican." 

Reyes was wondering how she could possibly reject him twice when there was a knock at the door and someone just as quickly entering. 

Registering Skinner's hand in hers she swiftly removed it to look at the newcomer. 

Had Doggett seen the holding of her hand? More importantly did he register the looks of awkwardness on each of their faces? 

^^^^^ 

"Monica, what was all that about?" Doggett pressed the elevator button for the basement. 

"What was what about John?" Sensing the stiltedness in the meeting with their Assistant Director she had tried to remain level headed for Doggett to dismiss any edginess. No matter how fleeting he must have witnessed the handholding scene, any good FBI agent would have noticed that error of judgement. 

"You know what I mean." His whole demeanor had changed from the previous night when he was almost putty in her hands. The tables had been reversed and it was Reyes walking on eggshells. "Something going on I should know about?" 

"Nothing's going on John." She kept her gaze forward even though she could feel his penetrating glare beside her. "After all you're my boyfriend remember." Saying that while smiling was a way she knew could get her partner's mind off what he saw. 

All she needed to do was glean her deep down feelings for the man beside her and express those in her words and actions. 

"Just for the weekend," he huffed a reminder. Reyes knew he was still not convinced but the following two days were a chance to compensate for the mistake in Skinner's office. 

Remaining distant and cool he took the film he was given by Skinner over to the projector and began setting it up for viewing. 

Was it because they were once again in their office and in work mode or was it something else? Doggett had rarely been this irritated with something she had done. What did he care anyway if she dated Skinner? They had not shared a pact that either one of them would remain unattached. 

Dwelling on Doggett's moods was not what Reyes focussed on herself. In the areas they dealt with in their profession they needed at least one equable mind in the X-Files office. 

Reyes flipped off the lights as Doggett worked the projector. 

"So what do you think John?" Reyes left it up to her partner's eagle eye to find what he was looking for. 

Intently he scrutinized the screen, the luminescence sending a delicate light across his features. As much as she loved him when he smiled she also found herself drawn in when he concentrated. The way his brow creased and his eyes narrowed reminded her of Superman with his X-ray vision. 

She could be his Superwoman if only he would let her in. 

"There!" He paused and rewound the film. He moved over to the screen and with a single digit traced a faint path over the sky. "Does that look like string to you?" 

Reyes rose from being seated on the edge of her desk as though coming closer would make it clearer. 

"It could be what you think it is John. It might be a hoax and someone suspending that 'spaceship' by string but to me it's just not that apparent." What would he do if she were not there to give another viewpoint? "We both know that there are spacecraft out there." 

"We do? Just because Mulder says he was abducted by aliens doesn't mean it's true." He went to the light switch and once again the room was illuminated. "To be sure, people see things, strange things, all the time that later turn out to be explicable by logic, physics or other means." 

"John, don't forget, I've seen a spaceship too," She reminded. 

"God love you Monica, but that doesn't help here on this case." He extracted the film from the projector and began walking to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Reyes called after him as she had done so on many occasions when he was a step ahead of her. 

"I'm taking this to Hanley." He lifted the reel into the air as he reached for his jacket. "He can clear this up a little for us." 

"John, just slow down!" She moved to the door and latched onto his elbow before making his escape. 

It had the desired effect of making him stop and turn. 

Reyes duly waited until his muscles visibly relaxed and his facial expression softened from glacial to moving ice. 

"Okay," he conceded defeat. 

"Are you having second thoughts about this weekend, about asking me to do this?" There had to be some other reason for his abrupt behaviour. 

Reyes remained steadfast waiting for Doggett to respond. It was her way of showing she would not take no for an answer. 

His eyes diverted to the ground and then nowhere in particular as he formulated his response. 

"It's just that..." He took a few steps back inside the office. "I haven't been with a woman for a long time..." 

"And you think you might embarrass yourself in front of your brother?" His partner finished his sentence. "John," her voice softened as she moved in closer and took his free hand in hers. "I'll be there too. We can do this together." 

With the other hand a finger ran down the buttons of his shirt to his belt. Through his shirt she felt his warmth as her fingers ran parallel lines along the circumference of his waist and rested on his lower back. 

"Monica I..." The words were a rumble as she leant her head on his chest, her cheek feeling the fire within and the rhythmical beating of his heart. 

It was a stolen moment, one she could have basked in forever. 

"John," she looked up and saw his rosy complexion and knew he had also been touched by the moment. "Take the film to be analyzed and then I'll give you some lessons for this weekend, okay?" With his eyes wider than normal he nodded acceptance and slowly went for the door. Before he left she added with a sly grin, "Our door has a lock." 

^^^^^ 

"Really? We would do that?" Doggett's jacket was suspended from the coat stand and his sleeves had been rolled to his elbows. 

Reyes shoes were off and the agents were sitting with their desk chairs side by side. 

"Yep. Carl, Jane, you and I could be watching a movie after dinner and we would be just gently touching each other as though it was all quite normal." Reyes had enjoyed getting her partner to loosen up. Having a lock on their basement office door and a hallway outside that echoed approaching footsteps was a comfort against unwanted intruders. 

"Would you feel uneasy doing that Monica? I mean in front of my brother and all." His hand resting behind her head fiddled with her hair. 

"If I was in any way troubled by them watching then I wouldn't be able to go through what we would be doing next." The sly smile made his eyes wide like blue saucers. "We would need a way to hint that we wanted to go to bed." 

"Oh, and how would we do that?" His mouth closed abruptly and formed a half smile, looking forward to her reply. 

"We would need to gradually make our touches more obvious." She slipped closer to him as though they were together on his living room couch at home but without the armrests as a hindrance. 

"You mean more sexual," his smile was wider seeming pleased with his understanding. 

"You're getting the idea John. Put your arm right round me." Imagining the armrests were not there she nestled into his neck as he rubbed a hand over her shoulder and down her arm. "Now look at the television screen every so often but not for long because we are distracted by each other." 

"How can I keep a straight face with that as the TV." Doggett laughed at the old framed picture of Mulder that Reyes had found to be the prop. 

"Okay, it's not ideal, so I'll never work on television," she laughed and shook her head but continued with her lesson. "Now this is the time we want them to understand that we want to go to bed. Bear with me." 

Reyes nestled into Doggett's shoulder yet again and placed a hand on his thigh. Continuing to watch the 'movie' she began caressing his leg with her fingers and nuzzling his neck with her nose. 

As seconds wore on Reyes' fingers came closer to Doggett's groin but not touching. 

The beating heart in her chest reminded her she was enjoying being the teacher. With hot air on Reyes' hair and soft rumbles from his chest Doggett was beginning to show the physical signs of enjoying being the student. 

Steadily her head turned to meet his and their faces were closer than she had planned. 

"What do we do now?" Doggett's voice was breath itself and that air fell on his instructor's lips. 

"We turn a little to get more comfortable and we could kiss or even just gaze at each other." Their eyes never unlocked as they both read each other's intentions. "We keep going further until we're interrupted and they give us permission to leave." 

"How would we kiss?" The decibels in Doggett's voice were low. 

"Like this." Reyes opened her mouth as her partner's lips swept over hers. His lips were soft and warm and exploratory. Combined, their mouths meshed in perfect harmony. Recollections of that night came flooding back with each mutual touch of lips, each moan of bliss, every movement of their bodies and their encompassing arms around each other. "Now who's teaching who?" Reyes unlocked lips to be able to look into his eyes, the windows to the soul. 

All too abruptly they were brought back to reality with a rattling of the doorknob and a knocking at the door. 

"Agent Reyes, Agent Doggett, are you in there?" 

^^^^^ 

Quickly taking the breaths they had needed while kissing they each took it upon themselves to replace anything untoward. 

Reyes swiftly donned her glasses, sat at her desk and picked up a file to read all directed with silent gestures by Doggett. 

The male agent undid the lock and opened the door ready for the smug expression on the other side. 

"Something going on I should know about?" Came the haughty greeting as their guest breezed into the office. "In all my years here I think I only locked that door once and that was on you Agent Doggett." He looked smugly across to Reyes who was peering over the top of her glasses. 

"Can we help you Mulder? How did you get here?" Doggett sat at the corner of his desk, looking his untrusting self. 

"Oh, just visiting my old buds." With a finger he flicked at the visitor's badge pinned to his chest. With the other hand he produced a file. "Ran into a friend of yours. Said to give you this." 

"What's this?" Doggett questioned as he opened the file. Mulder waited knowing he needed not explain. "Hanley gave you this?" 

"He's one of my old buds." Mulder pulled up the chair that was nearby Reyes' desk. With gestures he asked permission. "Although he was bit too much of a clown for me." 

Mulder's eyes roamed his old office until they set sight on the framed picture beside him. 

"Ah, I see you haven't forgotten me." He picked it up complacently admiring the photo. 

Doggett just rolled his eyes as he read over the report. 

"What is it John?" Reyes spoke her first words since Mulder's entrance. 

"I'll be interested to see what you think Agent Reyes, Agent Doggett here probably still doesn't believe the facts when they're staring at him in the face." His head nodded towards the open file. 

"They're facts when I say they are," scolded Doggett, annoyed that Mulder was sticking his nose in where it was no longer his responsibility. 

"It's not a hoax if that's what you're thinking." Reyes noticed the former agent was not ruffled by Doggett's remarks. Looking from one agent to the other he continued. "As you can see from the screen capture pictures there, Hanley has cleaned up some of the images." 

At that stage Reyes decided to join Doggett and sat beside him on his desk looking over his shoulder. 

As each picture was presented to her the more urgency grew that there would need to be a visit to the community sooner rather than later as Skinner had suggested. 

What implications would that have on their plans for the evening and weekend? Reyes found herself rueing the fact that the case had even crossed their paths. Why then? She believed in fate. Unless something changed soon then fate was probably telling her the timing for the weekend was all wrong. 

"So you think this is a real sighting?" Doggett collected the pictures from his partner and placed them neatly back in the file. Moving around his desk he sat on his chair and angled back, balancing. "How does that make you feel Mulder, you having been abducted and all?" 

"Not good actually but like a cat with nine lives I keep coming back." He produced a wide satisfied grin. 

"So you think we should investigate this further?" Reyes wanted a second opinion rather than her own dissatisfying one. 

"The offending craft has probably long gone by now but it's worth asking a few questions, getting a few more facts." Mulder contributed his know-how to the gathering. 

Doggett opened his desk drawer, flopped the file inside and with a swift gesture closed it firmly sending a small echo through the room. 

"Then I say we go Monday." Resolutely he looked up to Reyes still sitting on the edge of his desk. 

"But John, what if like Mulder here the people are in danger?" Reyes finally took off her glasses and held them on her hand that leant on Doggett's desk. 

"Look Monica, I don't mean to be insensitive here but aren't you two just overreacting a tad?" He moved forward with elbows resting on his desk. "They are just photos and allegations. Skinner even thinks we should wait on this one." 

There were a few moments in the room where all parties were just looking at each other. 

With a swift movement Mulder stood and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Doggett could see there was more to Mulder's haste to leave. 

"Oh, maybe a short trip up north." He did not need to say another word. Both agents knew exactly where he was going and perhaps Doggett was a little relieved that if he had made the wrong decision then there would still be someone around to take care of things. 

"I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." He gave a small kissing gesture with his lips that Doggett missed. 

Then he was gone. 

Had he known what they were doing or was he just taking a leap? 

^^^^^ 

The afternoon had the agents separated. 

Doggett stayed behind going through past 'sightings' in the files as research for the coming Monday. Reyes had an appointment to visit a client as a follow-up to a case completed the previous month. 

All afternoon, even for scattered moments while chatting with the client over coffee, she thought about what had transpired in the office before Mulder had arrived. 

Each time she remembered how his lips tasted, how warm and inviting they were. How his hand felt as it fiddled with her shoulder, the kiss progressing to something much more than mere exploration. 

She found herself longing to go further, to see what it would be like to make love to the man. 

In the past there had been opportunities to just hold him, embrace him, experiencing his strength and warmth first hand. Each occasion added fuel to her fire, her deep natural, only human desire to be joined with him. To feel his bare skin against hers under soft, fragrant bed sheets, to have his hands roam her body and to have those eyes look into hers lovingly until that moment were only fairytale. 

That night would lie the window of opportunity. 

Maybe mere friends could sleep together in the one bed without thinking of touching but Reyes knew if Doggett was willing, that night all her fantasies would come true. 

As she got into her car after finishing her afternoon's work her mind was still in deep thought. 

Her vehicle was on autopilot as she made her way back to the office. 

Had Doggett told Carl and Jane that it was she who was his girlfriend? Did Carl even remember her from way back in New York? 

Like a love struck teenager she found herself a little nervous how Doggett's brother and sister-in-law would receive her. On her part she knew she could pull it off but how would her partner act? Would it all come naturally or did he need a few more pointers? 

Glancing at the interior clock made it ten after four, more than enough time to return to the office for one more love lesson before going home to pack a bag. 

They still needed to talk about how they would act around each other when in the others' company. 

Too much touching could look suspicious, too little could also be unnatural. 

While stationary at a red light she imagined one of her dreams. The thought of him coming up to her from behind and sliding his arms around her middle and pinning her against the kitchen bench was making her breathing more frayed. To have his weight lean against her, his groin push into her, his hot breath in her hair..... 

The car horn from behind made her jump. How long had the light been green? 

Reyes muttered to herself about there being urgent need to relieve herself of some of those fantasies. 

The coming two days would be the perfect opportunity. 

The rumble of her cell phone sounded on the seat beside her. 

Pulling the car over to an available roadside park space she answered, 

"Monica Reyes." 

"Monica, where are you?" came Doggett's urgent voice. 

"I'm about thirty minutes away, why?" A small frown of concentration appeared on her brow. 

"Remember we were going together to pick up Carl and Jane?" 

"Yes, and we still can," she responded while looking at the digital figures on her car clock. Then she suddenly remembered her clock being an hour behind, having yet to reset it after the recent daylight saving. "Sorry John, I lost track of time." 

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should meet them by myself. That would give you time to collect a few things at your place and rearrange a few at mine?" It had not occurred to her that she would logically need time over at Doggett's to make it more a home for two. "I'll leave a key in my office desk." 

"Okay, see you there." She thought for a moment. "Want me to pick up something for dinner?" She chuckled hearing herself sounding like a wife. 

"The kitchen is well stocked, I'm all organized for the visit." Of course he would be. That was the man she knew as John Jay Doggett former marine and police officer. "Just look a million dollars when we get there." 

She missed the cheeky laugh while responding with her rightful feminist view, 

"Is that what you want of me? You want a pretty girl on your arm?" 

"Monica." His voice softened. "Just be you and I will be proud to have you as my other half." 

She nibbled her bottom lip understanding that she had misread his intention. 

"John," her voice faded. 

"See you," he simply said and signed off. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"In a hurry?" Reyes had been rummaging around in Doggett's desk when she heard the sound at the door and had just found the keys. 

"Not really." It was a half-truth. She had been estimating how long it would take for Doggett to return home with his weekend guests and was wondering if she had enough time to organize what she had planned. 

Hoping Skinner would not ask about the keys she went for her jacket and began putting it on. 

"You look as though you have a date." Skinner was clearly not there on assistant director business. His manner seemed too casual. "Do I know him?" 

"You might," she smiled awkwardly, not wanting to reveal any of her intentions. 

"So it is a 'him'." There really was not much she could hide from the men in her life. With a jangle she dropped the keys on her jacket pocket. "Are those his keys?" 

With a sideways glance to Doggett's desk, picturing how it would have looked searching through his belongings, she knew that Skinner was piecing together a puzzle she did not want him to complete. 

Quickly she schemed. 

Swiftly moving to Doggett's desk she picked up a stray file, any file and held it up. 

"He left this behind. I'm just dropping it off." A half-truth again but she would at least take the file to his place. Explaining the reason would be a bit of fun and a laugh. "What are you doing here Walter?" 

"I was thinking about you again and want to see you this weekend." He looked a little on edge as he spoke. She remembered back in his office how she had declined his first request to go out that night but the following invitation had been postponed. 

"I'm sort of busy," were the first words to surface but how could she possibly explain her unavailability for the whole weekend? 

It took only a fleeting moment for her to appreciate that she did not want to put Skinner off asking her out. She admired him and liked him more than a friend. At one stage she thought she was falling in love but she was 'in' love with Doggett. Could a woman love two men at once? 

"How about lunch tomorrow?" she found herself asking. When his face lit up in a smile she was pleased although apprehensive about how the outing could be accommodated into the day without arousing suspicion in her partner. 

"Pick you up at twelve?" He took her gently at the back of the elbow and led her out the door. "Come on, I'll walk you to the parking garage." 

There must be some excuse she could give Doggett to be away from him for a few hours the following day. There was no way could she tell him the real reason. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

As she parked her car outside Doggett's house she thought back to the meetings with Skinner in his office and then in hers. She had been tempted to tell him outright that there was another man in her life whom she could never do without. 

Reyes was a person who liked to be open with those whom she dealt but what she was experiencing was a life long decision. 

Would she end up with Skinner or Doggett? 

She could see no other men who would ever come close to the sincerity, strength and protectiveness of those two as lovers and partners. 

If it were her decision then Doggett would be the one. He was the partner she had admired and loved right from early on in New York. But if her love was unrequited then what else could she possibly do to change his mind? 

That kiss in the office could not be surpassed. Was that of a man acting or one in love? 

These were the reasons she was staying hush over her feelings for both men. 

In the morning what excuse could she possible give Doggett for having to leave him for a few hours without him becoming suspicious? 

If they slept together that night and things went further than planned would she even want to lead Skinner on any more than she had? 

It was a difficult choice. 

She assured herself that if Doggett ever decided to go further than a kiss then it would not be a mistake on his part, not one to be regretted after the fact. 

As she unlocked the door and entered Doggett's residence all seemed different. It was the first time she had been there alone. A little timidly she placed her belongings onto the floor, which included her overnight bag, and took off her jacket to hang on the coat stand. 

With a sigh she took in her surroundings. 

Doggett's residence was neat and tidy as expected. Had he thought about her when doing the housework or was it solely for the benefit of his visitors? 

There was really not much she could do to rearrange things, she judged. A few of her items strategically placed would work just fine. 

Her inner furnace ignited as she mused about being the woman of the house. She knew it would come naturally for her. It had been part of her fantasy life. Knowing her partner it would not come so easily. 

If Mulder had not interrupted them in the office she could have given her acting lover a few more lessons in love. She found herself wishing she had just told him to let her lead if he felt uncomfortable at all. 

On the living room table she emptied her package of knick-knacks. 

Estimating about thirty minutes until the arrival she decided to deal with the downstairs first. That would be what the visitors would initially see. 

"Um, let me see," Reyes mused to herself. 

Holding her framed family photo she place it on the mantel above the fire. Doggett would approve it taking pride of place there as there were no pictures of the two of them together. 

She made a mental note to remedy that oversight when the time arose. 

Her small collection of cats she placed on a side table and made a second pile of magazines on the living room table. On top she left her latest copy of Spirit-Works. That magazine certainly did not belong to Doggett. He would probably have a laugh about it. 

The more she thought about playing the game the more she became excited. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Not being one for clutter Reyes surveyed her handiwork and agreed the minimal changes were effective. 

"Good," she gave herself mental praise. 

To the downstairs bathroom, the one the guests would be using, she hung the blue and pink 'his' and 'hers' towels. 

They had been a joke gift in the days when she and Follmer had been a couple, and never used. The placement was probably pointed but Reyes had thought up a humorous anecdote about them if the topic was aired. 

Like vegetation in the desert, that was Doggett's kitchen. Everything was behind cabinet doors. 

Reyes preferred easier access to kitchen items so decided to pull a few things from their concealed confinement. 

The condiments and spices were lined up at the back of the bench. Two containers, one of uncooked pasta and the other of rice, were placed adjacent to the herbs and spices. Finding a bowl she arranged a selection of fruit: apples, oranges, bananas and grapes. 

All that added some color and texture to the room. 

There was one thing missing. 

Finding some sheers in one of the drawers Reyes made a trip to the front garden. Collecting a selection of daisies, roses, carnations and a little greenery would allow her three small vases to be placed in the living room, kitchen and visitors' bathroom. 

She chuckled to herself imagining Doggett's reaction to the changes. 

When she left on Sunday they would probably go back to the way they were. 

Sighing she lit a gently fragrant aromatic candle in the living room and selected some of her music to be ambiently playing when the guests arrived. 

They would receive the visual, the aural and the sweet scent to welcome them. 

^^^^^ 

With one last sweep of the rooms she collected her overnight back and made her way upstairs to Doggett's bedroom. 

The only time they had slept together was in her bed at her apartment. To see his bed and to know they would be close under the blankets for two nights made her weak kneed. It was truly happening. 

There was comfort in knowing that no matter what, she would end up in his bed. 

No fuss over going out on a date, returning to his home, reading each other's thoughts about whether they should go the next step. It was certain. 

That night would they also be doing what Reyes had wanted for a long time? 

As she unpacked her overnight bag she smiled remembering the decisions she had made over her clothing, especially her night attire. No man, not even the steadfast Agent Doggett could resist the 'hint' of nightdress she would wear or almost not wear. 

He had kindly left a drawer empty for her and some coat hangers in the closet. 

All her errands since arriving at Doggett's house had almost taken up the whole window of time before the guests arrived. 

She was about to go downstairs and wait their arrival when she had a better idea. 

^^^^^ 

Why should she need to be downstairs when they arrived when she could be luxuriating in a steamy, hot bubble bath? 

Her mood was decadent. Why not match it with her actions? 

She was going to keep the bubble solution she had brought from her apartment for later in the weekend but that moment seemed as good a time as any. 

Doggett could come up and find her there, she sniggered to herself. 

The faucets were turned to the 'on' position, the bubble solution poured and the hum of the falling water echoed from the bathroom. 

Slipping out of her clothes she deliberately draped them on the bed and returned to greet the invigorating perfume and feel of the cosy room. 

The guests would be arriving anytime but she would wait for her partner to come find her. 

Turning the light off except for the dimmer one over the mirror she stepped into the froth. It took some time for her to get used to the heat but soon she was slithering her whole body down into the slice of heaven. 

Her whole being relaxed as she closed her eyes and relished the pampering she so needed. 

There was silence all around except for the faint dripping of a faucet and the barely audible crackling of the tiny bubbles. 

Unaware of the time elapsing she was startled by a faint knock at the bathroom door. 

"Monica?" 

He was such a gentleman. He wouldn't even come into his own bathroom. 

"Must have lost track of time." She sat up feeling partly light-headed. "Come on in John." 

His head appeared tentatively around the corner of the door. 

"They're here and waiting to meet you." His eyes widened at the sight, not expecting to see her in the bath. 

"Could you hand me the towel?" She began stepping out of the bath, foam clinging in patches to her rose-pink skin. Even if he glimpsed her nakedness she did not mind. If they were to be live in partners for the two days to come he would get to see more than just glimpses. 

"Monica, hold up." Was he a little embarrassed? Swiftly he held up the towel and looked away as she took it and held it to her breasts. 

"John, I don't mind you looking." She began to towel herself dry. "If you seem uncomfortable with me then your brother will be suspicious." 

"This is not what I had in mind." His eyes traced back to hers but only to her face. "Something tells me you're already enjoying this make-believe." 

"You're the one who asked me to be your girlfriend John," she reminded. Wrapping the towel around her she walked into the bedroom with Doggett in tow. "I'm not trying to embarrass you here. Just helping out." 

"I know," he conceded nodding as she lifted her blue satin panties and began stepping into them. "Um, I'll meet you downstairs," he stammered and started for the door. 

She smiled after him as she let the towel drop to the floor and proceeded to ready herself for inspection. 

Her snug fitting powder blue silhouette turtleneck sweater topped her low waist slim fitting jeans leaving a hint of skin between the items. She reached for her white mule sneakers and slipped them on finding herself unusually calm. 

It was a compliment Doggett asking her to play his girlfriend. She was determined to make him proud of her. It just helped feeling sexy while doing so. 

Taking a visible breath, she headed downstairs. 

^^^^^ 

"John?" Reyes mentioned softly at the foot of the stairs. 

All three pairs of eyes turned to greet her. 

Her partner's eyes were the most prominent together with his approving smile. 

Walking towards to her his hand went to the small of her back lightly tantalizing the bare skin and led her over to the smiling guests. 

"This is my friend, Monica." He genuinely seemed happy to say it. It was true. She was his friend. She just wished it were more, rather than play-acting. 

"Ah, so this she who Johnny boy has been talking about all these months." Carl held out his hand and she smiled but decided to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. After all, he was almost family. 

"Months hey?" Looking towards her sheepish partner she produced a broad smile then looked to the other woman. "Jane?" The ladies also hugged and kissed. 

"Monica, I hear you are into yoga. Me too. Maybe we could swap notes." Jane Doggett was an attractive sandy haired woman in her thirties who stood almost Reyes' height. 

There was immediate appeal even after the first exchange between them. 

"I'd like that." Reyes decided to make another move and linked hands with Doggett's. There would need to be more signs of possession through the evening but handholding was a fine start. 

"I must say Johnny boy," Carl was the next to speak. "For an old guy you sure know how to pick them." 

"Thanks bro," he smirked and squeezed Reyes' hand before letting go. "If you three will excuse me, I need to change." 

Still dressed in his work suit Doggett must have gone straight from the office to pick up his visitors. 

"I'll go start some dinner." Reyes offered assuming Doggett had stocked the cupboard for the weekend and that he didn't mind her taking over his kitchen. 

"There's some fresh fish and other seafood in the fridge." Doggett offered as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He would have already known that his visitors must have enjoyed seafood. 

That was not enough for Reyes. They were meant to be relaxing after a busy day at work. He was not leaving her that easily. 

"John?" she called after him and he swivelled to see her approaching. 

After making eye contact and taking his hands she whispered out of earshot of the others, 

"Kiss me." Without moving her head her eyes indicated the people watching them. 

Doggett got the message and bent over. 

For the second time that day their lips touched but this time it needed to be fleeting for show. 

If the kiss became in any way heated, the way Reyes wanted it, then it would not be convincing to the onlookers. 

The softness and warmth of his mouth on hers was enough of a reminder to keep a smile on her face until the next time they touched. 

"Don't be long," her words trailed after him as he climbed the stairs. 

^^^^^ 

"Well, I'll go unpack our bags," suggested Jane. "Monica, John's already shown us our room. Carl?" 

"I'll help Monica with the dinner," he mentioned shooting an eyebrow at Reyes. It was clear he wanted to talk to his brother's girlfriend alone and Jane understood. 

Walking to the kitchen with Carl behind she suddenly thought about having to show how at ease she was in Doggett's home. Having been to his house on numerous occasions it helped her know where most items were located but she would have to flounder her way through some aspects. 

Looking in the fridge she came across four cuts of fresh salmon. Thinking quickly she decided that a light seafood sauce and steamed vegetables would adequately accompany the dish. 

"So what can I do?" came the deep voice behind her. 

He sounded so much like Doggett but his features were different. 

Reyes had not met her partner's parents but she imagined that Doggett would take after one parent and Carl the other. They were similar in height and build but that was where the similarity ended. 

She looked across to his hazel eyes and smiled. 

"How about cutting some vegetables," she suggested as she lifted a zucchini, red pepper, broccoli, asparagus and yellow squash from the fridge. 

On the cooktop she placed a pan of water for boiling and the steamer part on the bench for Carl to add the cut vegetables. She busied herself with making a light seafood sauce to which she would add some lobster, shrimps and calamari that she found in the fridge. 

So far she was showing she was at home in that kitchen. 

"So I wondered back in New York if he'd ever snag you." Carl had a simple way of saying it but Reyes was used Doggett and his no nonsense manner. 

"You did, did you," she chuckled. "And you didn't stop to think why it took so long?" To the cooking flour and butter she added a little milk and stirred. The smell of the onions, sherry and mushrooms mixture cooking in the nearby skillet was beginning to make her think back to when she ate last. 

"Johnny tells me you're keeping this a secret." Maybe Carl was trying to extract information that his brother may not have offered. She would need to tread carefully until he joined them. 

"It's sort of frowned on at work. Partners working together and also lovers." Her knees went a little weak thinking how good the word 'lovers' sounded when it was associated with she and her partner. "We're keeping it quiet until we can decide where we take it, work and our relationship." 

"So you have any thoughts of...?" Carl paused but in her mind Reyes slotted in the word he meant. 

That was where she could really have some fun, talking about marriage but that was stepping over a line she knew her partner would not appreciate. 

"We're just living together for now," was all she offered. 

"He needs a good woman Monica." To the cooktop he brought over the container of vegetables and placed it over the boiling water. "He's had a hard life, more than any of us Doggetts." 

"Yes, I know." She left the sauce simmering having added the seafood and white sauce to the skillet. "I'm here for him Carl." It was true. No matter how much they were presently acting she always had been and always would be there to look after the man she so admired. 

The salmon hissed as she placed the four pieces in the red hot grill. 

"Mmmm, smells good," came the familiar voice behind her. 

^^^^^ 

As Carl leant back on the kitchen bench Doggett approached Reyes from behind and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the side of the face. 

For someone who self-professed to be rusty he was in good form. 

She swivelled in his arms and also placed hers around his waist. 

"Salmon cutlets with a light seafood sauce and steamed vegetables." They moved in for a kiss forgetting they had watchful eyes on them. He must also have been thinking of the kisses earlier and wanted thirds just like she. It probably endured longer than required but shorter than either of them wanted. 

Their lips broke apart but their gaze did not. 

It was times like those the three small words could be said. 

Reyes wanted to but knew it would not be acceptable for him. 

Those words had been on her mind so much recently. 

To whom would she say them to first, Doggett or Skinner? 

At that time Doggett was the only one on her mind. 

"John, got any Riesling?" Carl's voice broke the spell. "Perfect with fish." 

"In the cupboard Carl," he spoke his eyes not leaving hers. 

At that moment she just wanted to abandon all cooking and walk him up to his bedroom. 

If the visitors weren't there and if he still would have kissed her and looked at her that way then that's what she would have done. 

She hoped it was more than performance. 

Carl found a bottle wine and rummaged around in the cutlery for a corkscrew. 

Doggett gave Reyes one more short kiss on the lips and let her attend to the cooktop and grill. 

Smiling she checked the vegetables and stirred the sauce. 

How could she have doubted he could pull it all off? So far the 'relationship' was going far better than planned. 

^^^^^ 

"That was delicious you two." With a napkin Jane wiped the last remnant of sauce from the corner of her mouth. 

"Agreed." Carl had finished his main course some minutes previously and had been talking about his job and how he had to sell a property by the weekend or he and Jane would not have been able to there. 

Over dinner they had had the usual chat about friends, family and work but what particularly made Reyes think was the conversation about Carl and Jane trying for a baby. 

To herself she kept her own thoughts. 

She had always reflected upon herself making a loving mother and wanting her own children. She also wanted them brought up in a happy home with her and husband in a secure and loving bond. That was most likely why she was particular about her relationships and part of the reason she left the not so righteous Follmer. Her children could not have just any father. 

In her mind, time was running short. 

By the end of the weekend Reyes could see that she would need to make a decision where her efforts would be directed. 

Doggett or Skinner? 

"Monica?" Doggett lightly touched her hand sending her mind cascading to reality. "Pumpkin Pie or there's some choc chip ice-cream." 

"No more for me John." She looked across to the guests who seemed eager to try the next course. "How about we eat dessert over a movie?" 

"I hear American Wedding is on tonight." Jane gushed. "I loved that movie." 

Carl gave a roll of the eyes but seemed to tolerate the choice. He clearly loved his wife and that heartened Reyes, seeing another Doggett so devoted to his woman. 

The movie would not have been Reyes' preference but she had other plans. The approaching scenario was going to be the moment they had rehearsed that afternoon in their office. 

"So how did you two end up getting together?" Carl rested back in the single seat recliner looking ready for a night of relaxation. Jane took the other single seat and Reyes the double. "You seemed to wait long enough." 

Doggett was in the kitchen dishing out the pie and ice cream so Reyes was not sure how much she could fabricate. 

"What has John told you?" To stall for time she decided to throw the question back at him. 

"He just said he thought it was about time he showed some commitment to something other than work." It was as though Carl was searching for more and not just making conversation. 

"Don't forget," began Jane as she found the remote control and began looking for the 'on' button. "Now that Luke's killer has come to his earthly justice it leaves John free of that saddle." She switched on the television but put the sound on mute until she found the right channel. 

"Monica, you are a beautiful and intelligent woman." Carl continued for her. "He seems to love you and I know he needs you." 

"You three talking about me?" Doggett placed the tray of desserts on the low table and proceeded to deal them out. 

"Just that you have a find here Johnny boy." Carl took the bowl and spoon eager to start the sweet mixture. "Goodness knows what it is but you must have done something right." 

Doggett looked back at his partner with a questioning look that only Reyes knew what it meant. 

"I'm a lucky man alright." He sat beside her with bowl in hand. The other arm reached around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 

Smiling as his lips came closer, she wondered how much and to what extent what he was saying was true. She loved the feel of his mouth on hers. That privilege she'd had a few times recently and it was becoming an addiction. 

The kiss was short lived because of company and the food but enough to give her a taste of what was to come. In bed she would be alone with him. There would be a chance to go much further if he allowed it. 

^^^^^ 

The movie was entertaining but most of the time Reyes had other things on her mind. Perhaps her partner did also because the way he kept moving his hand over her shoulder and how he would whisper in her ear and then kiss her lobe was making her more and more prepared for bed. 

"Want to go to upstairs?" was one whispered message of which she certainly paid attention. 

"If you do," she murmured back. They had kissed more deeply, their hands skimming the other's body. 

Except for the television glow, the room was dark after Jane had suggested switching off the lights to get a movie feel to the area. 

Even though it was mainly for show the darkness aided their exploration, hiding the fact that kissing that way was all so new to them. 

"Ahem, you two," Carl mentioned quietly during what was possibly the final commercial break. "Don't mind us. You go to bed if you want. Jane and myself will clean up down here." 

It had all been played to perfection. 

What she did not know was what Doggett had in mind for bedtime. Could he also want what she desired so badly? From the kisses and touches she only hoped they would continue in the bedroom but she was unsure whether that was what he'd had planned. 

^^^^^ 

After goodnights all around, holding hands the two agents climbed the stairs to the bedroom leaving their guests to finish watching the movie ending and to clean up as promised. 

The time had come when they would actually be sleeping in the same bed. 

Anticipating another night with him in closeness was making her a little nervous. 

"I'll change in the bathroom John." Reyes flipped off her mules and went to collect her night attire from the dresser drawer. 

"Monica," Doggett momentarily stopped her and moved closer. "I'm sorry if I went too far down there." 

"No John, it was just right." Without him witnessing she took her outfit from the drawer trying to conceal it partly behind her back. "Carl and Jane needed to see you were finally happy and that part worked fine." 

"I just don't want you getting the wrong idea." He looked at her with those soulful eyes. 

"Wrong idea John?" She began her journey to the bathroom. 

"Remember it's all for show. Now that we're up here...." His voice trailed off as she closed the door, not wanting to hear him say anything about the relationship going back to plutonic. 

Once she was back through the door she hoped he would change his mind. 

Reyes looked at the flimsy transparent gray material that covered her body and smiled. She had bought the baby doll and matching thong a few weeks back never believing Doggett would get to see her wearing it. She enjoyed wearing clothes that made her feel like a woman. 

She took a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. She needed to remain calm as though what she was wearing was just her normal sleeping attire. 

The room was lit with a single bedside light. 

Doggett was already under the covers and facing away from the empty side of the bed. At least he was not on the floor as originally planned. 

How would she get his attention without it looking obvious that she wanted him to look at her? 

"John?" she spoke softly and he turned. "I'm just going downstairs to get some water." 

"Like that?" His mouth was agape and she felt his eyes straining to stay focussed on her face. 

"Like what John?" Trying to keep a straight face she moved towards the door and her hand was on the knob when he responded, 

"There's a glass in the bathroom. The tap water is fine here." 

She could feel his eyes bore into her as she made her way back to the bathroom and wondered what he was really thinking. 

To make her plans realistic she filled the glass and drank. 

Making her way back to the bed she decided not to look at Doggett but slip under the covers giving him a good stare before sinking into the pillow and closing her eyes. 

^^^^^ 

The bed dipped as Doggett rolled over to switch off the only illumination. 

He was watching her, she could feel his breath fall on her forehead, but her eyes remained closed hoping it would be him to make the first move. 

Somehow from his previous statement about it all being different now that they were alone was playing on her conscience, giving her doubts. If the night were not to be the way she had planned then what they would do would be a start. 

A light touch moved over her cheek and a soft, deep rumble came from close by, 

"You are beautiful Monica." Still trying to conceal her alertness and want for him, fingers crept through her hair making her involuntarily moan with satisfaction. A thumb brushed over the ridge of her ear before his hand tracked over her shoulder to her back. 

The bed rocked as he slid in closer, lightly kissing her cheeks and making his way to her already open wet lips. With fingers dancing over her jaw he gently lifted her chin towards his face and began the slow devouring of her mouth. 

As if testing the waters fingertips delicately marked out a line over her neck to her upper chest. 

Reyes' hand lay gently on his hip and a foot lightly caressed his, letting him take whatever he desired and how slowly he wanted it. 

How she craved for him to move his hand down to territory he had not explored. 

Giving him encouragement she let her moans fall freely from her throat causing their lips to tremble against one another. 

When that hand of his moved over her breast she let out a breath of raw lust in his mouth. 

Their lips remained locked in a suction that would be difficult to break but Reyes' mind was half on what he was doing to her through the fragile fabric of her nightwear. The thumb over her hardening nipple was sending communication straight to a part of her that was being prepared for possible playtime. 

The hand left her breast and moved even further down than it had before. Fingertips caressed her hip and then drew her knee up over his upper thigh. 

It was his turn to moan sending a small earth tremor to her lips. 

His hand felt down his arm, then his back to find the lower half of his T-shirt. She had never anticipated how Doggett would feel if she touched his skin that way. 

She had seen him shirtless on many occasions but was never in a situation to caress. 

As her hand slipped under the warm material and over the ripples of his back he moved his hips nearer, allowing their bodies to be the closest they had even been. 

His desire for her was evident. 

Her longing for him was transparent as her groin pushed on his readiness. 

As they remained kissing their hands were free to roam. 

When his palm reached her buttocks and began caressing them in such a way that was driving her desires beyond reason she let go of his lips before almost hyperventilating. 

"I'm not sure this is right Monica." It was as though he was trying to justify his body being more active than his mind. It also spoke millions. She knew she had perhaps gone a little far with her dressing to lure and her acceptance of the man that had a woman in his bed, perhaps the first time since she was previously with him overnight. 

As if to seal the moment of unsureness a tentative voice sounded at the door and then came a knock. 

^^^^^ 

"Johnny? Are you awake?" It was Carl. 

Doggett looked at Reyes with a tinge of relief mixed with missed opportunity. 

"Yes bro?" Doggett called and rolled over to see the door open just a fraction. The silver moonlit room outlined his silhouette. 

"Sorry if I disturbed you but Jane and myself have decided to go out for the morning. Can we take your truck?" 

"The keys are on the living room mantel." There seemed no qualms on Doggett's part to comply with the request. 

"Thanks man, I'll let you get back to sleep. 'Nite Monica," he added perhaps understanding that he had interrupted more than just sleep. 

The door closed and his footsteps could be heard down the stairs. 

Doggett rolled back to his bed partner and waited for her to speak first but Reyes wanted him to explain his change of heart. 

As if to signal her disappointment she just closed her eyes. 

"Monica, I'm sorry." He waited for her response but she would be silent until he explained it all. "I'm not sure I could go through with it, not with our guests here." 

She felt like rolling over and turning her back on him but that could be a conversation stopper. The throbbing between her thighs was a reminder of how hot the man made her. It could happen again and next time they would not be stopped by his self doubt. 

"Do you really want this Monica?" A hesitant hand traced down her shoulder. "Do you want us to make love?" 

Determined he pour out everything in his heart before she replied she remained hushed. 

His body once again rolled closer but this time in forgiveness. A hand slipped around her back pulling her to a proximity that was similar to before but not as heated. 

"Because if you do then it is a mighty big step." His lips brushed over her forehead as he continued, "I'm not sure I could predict all the consequences. Monica, speak to me." 

"I want this John," her voice was a little croaky. "I wouldn't know all the consequences either but I know in my heart my feelings for you." 

"To be honest Mon, I just don't know my feelings." He was being honest but it was probably that he just could not verbally express those feelings and doubts. 

In the past, Reyes had just grinned and left it at that but the moment was different. They had recently shared a bonding that went further than friendship. Their bodies had been on fire for each other and they could be again if she could only help. 

"John, set aside work and family issues and just think about us." Her eyes opened for the first time but she kept her hands to herself. "Would you then want to go that next step and make love to me?" 

She had to know the truth. 

That weekend she would be making a decision of a lifetime. 

"If we weren't partners and if part of my family weren't down there hearing every sound then I suppose I would hope that you would want to make love to me." His eyes glinted in the silvery glow. 

"Then let's imagine, just for one night, that there were no tethers, nothing to keep us apart, nothing to prevent us from expressing our physical feelings for each other." A sole finger traced along the neckband of his T-shirt as she looked at the lips that had expressed to her that emotion he was finding it difficult to hold back. 

For a long moment he just looked at her, letting his brain tick over her suggestion. 

"Not tonight Monica." He said it simply but she knew it was his final decision. "Let me sleep on it, okay?" 

He rolled onto his back and Reyes snuggled up close to show she respected his decision. 

Even though she was disappointed she knew what clear thinking often came after a good sleep. Maybe in the morning he would change his mind. 

Her eyes closed and sleep almost overcame her but not before the image of Skinner showed in her mind. 

What excuse would she give her partner for her next day's few hours' absence? 

^^^^^ 

Reyes woke to the sound of Doggett's truck starting in his garage and remembered the reason. 

Through the partially drawn curtains came the morning light casting the room with a silvery glow. 

The long night of sleeping with him had seemed like only minutes, each falling asleep moments after closing their eyes. 

They lay spooned together, she only turning once during the night, his arms engulfing her from behind. 

She was warm, safe and content in his company. 

The previous night she had wanted to make love but in perception after the fact it was the right decision to wait. There was no hurry to do something that was an extension of sleeping together. Feelings for each other could be demonstrated through holding and touching, just being close. 

The more she contemplated Doggett's warm body draped over her, the longer she focussed on the hand that rested on her stomach through the tulle fabric of her babydoll nightdress then further her body revealed its desire to be one with him. 

Acting as if she was still sleeping she uttered a small morning moan and then shifted her body to press into him more closely. 

That had the desired effect. 

His hand began moving over her stomach. Was he waking or just dreaming? No matter, she was taking pleasure in the tangible attention. 

When his hand glided down to her thigh then up under the thin fabric she felt the pulse in her neck strengthen. That had the consequence of making her slowly move her body until his was growing with morning need between them. 

As a hand went to her breast she could feel his hot breath on her neck. 

No matter whether he was conscious or dreaming she could not waste the moment. His whole body illustrated his desire for her. 

When she turned in his arms to face him his eyes were closed and his lips smiling. 

Catching her lips with his he responded with a light kiss. 

It was a tender moment as they tested their readiness to proceed. Reyes' hand slid under his T-shirt wanting to feel the heat of his bare skin. He was really in bed with her, caressing her, kissing her. 

Reyes parted her lips for him to strengthen the kiss. Doggett was a different man from the previous night. He had changed from reserved to passionate. She physically felt his yearning and it was making her want him increasingly. 

When a finger began tugging at her thong she let out an involuntary sigh, 

"Oh John." 

The feel of his fingers on her underwear was the sign, his sign he wanted her body as much as she desired him. 

Reyes let him feel over her buttocks as he moved the fabric down her thighs. 

It was really happening. Doggett had finally decided he wanted to make love to her. It was no dream and yet was what dreams were made of. 

With Carl and Jane gone they were free to be uninhibited with their mutual affection. 

As the slip of material flipped from her toes his hand shadowed slowly up her thigh to work on the other garment. 

Taking it over her head she noticed his eyes open for the first time. 

She wanted those wonderful eyes to admire the body she had worked hard to achieve. 

"Monica," he whispered shaking his head in disbelief. 

"It's really me John," she smiled as she made a motion for his T-shirt. 

It was her turn to admire as he helped her peel it off his upper torso. 

Edible was a perfect word. 

It was a body that could be devoured muscle by appetizing muscle. 

As she continued just watching he took off the only remaining piece of clothing between them. 

His body in all its glory was even more heavenly than her prior imagination but there was urgency between them that made her perusal all too swift. 

With a confident movement he slid towards her, one knee between her thighs, gently leaning his weight half on top of her. His hands slid under her shoulders, cradling her as he repeated the kisses of before but this time with tantalizing bare skin contact. 

Responding with her soul Reyes allowed him to take control. 

Looking over her smiling face Doggett moved to rest on top, his hips spreading her ready thighs apart. 

From her rosy complexion and her dark desiring eyes she could tell he knew it was right. 

Feeling the first signs of initial entry she let out a breath and a groan that the household could have heard if they were home. It was what she had dreamed about, him buried deep within her loins. So often she had imagined him doing just that but to have it for real seemed surreal. 

Arching back, enjoying the erotic pushing and pulling sensations, she felt kisses on her neck and then hot breath at her ear. 

"I want you Monica." What was he saying? He was 'having' her at that time but she knew what he really meant. He was reassuring her he was ready to make the important decision with no later regrets. 

Her thighs cuffed against his hips, each upward thrust a delicious step towards completion. 

Taking a delirious moment to look over the body that was paying attention to hers in the ultimate way, her fingers walked down his chest to his stomach, meandering this way and that through every cleft, over every rise. 

Doggett peered back half in another world, half gazing over what he was taking for his own. 

His lips savagely took hers and with equal fervor she returned the kiss as both bodies climbed an upward ladder to mutual liberation. 

All Reyes' blood collected at her loins. She breathed raggedly into his mouth, lips barely touching but wanting to stay close, as the tremor took hold. 

"You are gorgeous." His words on her lips just added to the euphoria. 

He was gorgeous. Sex with him was exceptional. 

Love overwhelmed her as the heights of her release were coupled with his own. 

The world was spinning as their hearts beat in rhythm and their breathing calmed. 

He lay gently on top, letting her know with his small kisses to her neck that he was also pleased with what they had just shared. 

When he rolled onto his back she rolled with him, curling up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

There was no hurry to get out of bed. 

The activity their bodies had just endured left them pleasantly relaxed in each other's arms. 

^^^^ 

**^RMG^**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ReyesMyGrrl


	2. Body Clock

 

Body Clock (2/?)

## Body Clock (2/?)

### by ReyesMyGrrl

'Body Clock' DRR by ReyesMyGrrl continued (2/?) 

^^^^ 

Everything had changed. 

Her past world had ceased and a new enhanced one had generated. 

There in Doggett's arms, each body silently musing, she contemplated the enormity of what they had just done. 

It was not some teenage crush. She had loved him and wanted this since New York. They were both mature beings that were trained to act on situations with deliberation, not impetuousness. 

Reyes found comfort in the fact that Doggett had slept on the thoughts of making love with her and with a clear morning view had decided the time was right. 

She wanted this moment to last an eternity. The contentment she felt was golden. 

"Hmm," she sighed pleasure as her cheek rubbed over his shoulder. His smile was almost tangible with the way his hand made an exploratory path over her back. 

After many moments just basking in the afterglow of unsurpassed sex Reyes lifted her body to rest on one elbow and anticipated the look in her partner's eyes. 

She was right. His whole face expressed the reflection of her own satiety and pleasure. 

"That was good," was his understatement after the fact but she knew he was just as content as she. 

Fingers traced over his face and along his jaw as she smiled, her wide latte eyes filled with gratification. Even after a night's sleep, with tousled hair, he looked good. His face was relaxed into a rare smile. Her heart filled with love as she kissed him once more and the hand crept down his side feeling the need to check for reality, to verify his nakedness near her own. 

"Carl really likes you." His morning voice was deep and rumbly. 

"And I like him, and Jane." Reyes responded between soft kisses. "He's nothing like you." 

"So you don't like me?" He tried to be funny. 

"No silly, I wouldn't jump just into bed with him." Her eyes looked over his relaxed face. 

Avoiding further talk about what they had done did not surprise Reyes. It was enough that they were naked and in bed together. The fact that their lives had taken a different path could be discussed later. 

"What's with the towels in the guest bathroom?" His lips spread into a wider smile. "I found Jane talking to Carl about them. Very amusing." 

"You know me, I like conversation starters." She adjusted her elbow for comfort and leaned her weight a little more on him not wanting him to leave her any time soon. 

"And the cats. I didn't know you collected cats?" His rumbly voice vibrated on her chest. 

"Not with the way you whiz in and out of my apartment," she teased. 

"I do not." The way he began looking serious again brought back the true Doggett. 

A jingle was coming from somewhere in the room. At first she thought it was coming from downstairs until she recognized the tune from her cell phone. 

^^^^^   
Quickly remembering where it was she got out of bed feeling the cool air feather over her heated uncovered skin. 

She could feel Doggett's eyes follow after her but she was proud that he would like what he saw. 

Opening the closet door she reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved the small device. 

"Monica Reyes." Hearing the female voice on the other end calmed her sudden nerves. What if it had been Skinner? 

"Dana, what can I do for you?" Reyes looked across to the man in bed and walked over suddenly needing to be made warm again. Slipping under the covers Doggett took her in his arms as she continued the phone conversation with their work colleague. 

"Didn't he tell you?" She looked into her partner's eyes and knew he was following the conversation. "I'm sure he can look after himself Dana." 

There was silence only for a small voice on the phone. 

"Maybe he has it off for some reason." Reyes lay with her head on his muscled chest, smiling to herself that she was in bed with a man and Scully had no idea. 

Her mind immediately switched to her plans for that day. This conversation with Scully could be the perfect cover for her meeting with Skinner that day. 

Sleeping with Doggett had changed everything. 

She had to be fair to Skinner and let him down gently but her partner need not know he'd had competition just yet. 

Whether Scully understood or not Reyes found herself saying, 

"Okay Dana, but it's probably nothing, see you then." She turned off the cell and reached over to lay it on the side table. 

"Mulder's gone walkabout without telling Dana." Doggett summed up the phone conversation with one sentence. 

"And Dana wants me to go and try and find him," she fibbed. It was a way to abscond without any suspicions. "We leave in an hour." Looking across to the bedside digital display she was alarmed they had been in bed that long. 

"I'll come with you." Doggett offered. 

"John, you have your relatives to entertain. I should only be about three or four hours and you have my number if you want to reach me." Feeling his need for more insurance she held her arms around him and squeezed. "I'll be back later and we can continue where we left off." 

"Promise?" Mercifully he understood even though she felt remorse for her deception. 

"How could I not return after what we have just done?" She kissed his cheek and began to get out of bed to shower. "Besides I cannot stop at just once, can you?" 

With clothesless elegance Reyes walked to the bathroom knowing there would be no regrets on Doggett's part either. 

^^^^^ 

Back at her apartment she decided on her brown polo neck ribbed sweater and jeans. She would have gone for more revealing if it was Doggett she was lunching with. 

Not wanting to lead Skinner on any more than she already had she planned out in her mind the way she would tell him. Eventually, if her partner wanted to continue the relationship, she would need to tell him the whole truth. 

Skinner would be arriving any moment to pick her up. 

Taking a sip of water in her kitchen she pondered back to being in bed with Doggett. She could still feel his lips on hers and his warm breath on her face. His hands caressed down her body as she reminisced and she could feel him deep inside her, filling her to perfection. How exquisite it felt as his whole body expressed his physical affection for her. 

Knowing John Doggett he would have made the decision the previous night to go further with her if she let him. It was no lightly made decision. He rarely made spur of the moment choices unless it was work related and required. 

Reyes was confident that Doggett would want a repeat of that morning, many recurrences. 

Right on time there was a decisive knock at the door. 

"You're looking good." He briefly looked her over and then gave her a small peck on the lips, which she returned with equal pressure. 

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly as she collected her jacket from the hallstand. Her keys and wallet were already in the pocket. "Where are we going?" 

"There's a place in 28th Street. I've made reservations." Was it just she or did Skinner seem a little distracted. Reyes noticed there were times he could not look her right in the eye. It was usually when he had something on his mind. 

"Oh?" Skinner opened his vehicle door for her as she tried to picture what lunch venue he was talking about. 

He travelled to the other door and slipped inside before continuing the conversation. 

"Zen's Ethiopian Cuisine. Have you heard of it?" He fleetingly looked across and gave a half smile that she returned with a bigger one, not wanting to let on that she knew there was something amiss between them. 

"Ethiopian?" She had often thought her boss would have exotic tastes in cuisine. "I've never tried it. What kind of food is it?" 

"You'll see. I've been there once before on a business lunch." He kept his eyes on the road and traffic. "Healthy, tasty food." 

The rest of the short journey was mainly quiet, he probably formulating the lunch conversation and she starting to feel awkward that she was continually thinking of how wonderful it was having slept and made love to her work partner. 

The restaurant had a corner aspect that gave a view of M Street. 

As the car was parked in 28th Street and they made their way to the restored townhouse Reyes found herself looking forward to tasting something new. 

For that moment she would think about enjoying herself, later she would think about what she would tell Doggett about not going with Scully to find Mulder. 

^^^^^ 

Inside the restaurant was bright and airy. Burgundy carpet spread across the floor and crisp white linen draped over the tables. Ethiopian artefacts lined the walls and gentle African music played in the background. 

After warm welcomes they were ushered to a table by the wall allowing them both a panoramic view of the main street outside. 

Each given menus they proceeded examining the list before talking. 

"What will you have?" asked a methodical warm lunch partner. 

"I think I'll have the Chicken Doro Watt," she read from the menu. "And the tomato salad." 

It was then that the waiter appeared beside them, she not needing to repeat her choice. 

"And I'll have the Lamb Yebeg Alitcha and the house salad," Skinner spoke to their attendant. 

"Will there be any drinks with that?" Reyes had been eyeing the drinks list as Skinner ordered. 

"I'd like to try the Tej." She was not usually into sweet wines but when in Rome... 

"Make it the African beer for me." Skinner was decisive. 

The orders had been taken. There was no excuse for silence between them. 

"You've been unusually quiet Walter." If he was not going to bring it up then she would. "There's something on your mind." 

"Just a little," his face dropped and she knew it was from sorrow. "You didn't go home last night." 

An anvil dropping on her head would have made less impact. What could she say? It was true. Was it the right time for them, not long after entering their luncheon abode, to be talking about how she had fallen for another man? 

"You tried to call? I didn't hear my cell going." There was a short pause while the drinks were being served, and another while they took their first sips. "Oh, sweet but tasty. Want to try?" 

"No thank you Monica," he said plainly. "I wanted to see you last night after your date." He looked into eyes that tried to hide the truth. All she could have mentioned at the time was that she had spent the night with her date so she remained quiet. "I went to your apartment about twelve and waited out the front for you to come home. I ended up asleep in my car." 

"I'm sorry Walter." What else could she say without giving it all away? 

"I made this lunch reservation to ask you an important question that now seems moot." His fingers fiddled with his beer glass. "Monica, did you sleep with him?" 

The pit of her stomach just sank deeper. 

"Do we have to talk about this now Walter?" Reyes would have preferred that conversation stopper after they had eaten their main courses. 

"I think you owe me an explanation." He lowered his voice, saying it with humility rather than demand. 

"I'm sorry if you waited for me. I could have told you that it was planned from the start that I was staying overnight but I didn't think it mattered." That was all true. 

"Can I ask who he is?" He took a nervous sip of his beer. "Don't make me guess." 

"Walter I...," She did not need to say another word because what happened next probably told him screeds. 

"Monica?" the voice sounded beside her. "Fancy meeting you here." 

She turned to see a bemused Carl Doggett and his wife hand in hand. 

^^^^^ 

'This is a surprise." Jane echoed Reyes' thoughts but for different reasons. 

"Carl and Jane, this is a friend of mine Walter Skinner." She decided to keep the 'boss' part out of it for the moment. They probably knew the name from what Doggett had told them and she really did not want others around her taking notice of them. 

Skinner stood to shake both their hands and then sat. 

Even the millisecond of silence after the greetings it was evident that Reyes needed to continue the conversation and perhaps take it away from the foreseeable. 

'Walter, this is John's brother and wife from West Virginia. They are visiting for the weekend," she spoke hoping she sounded calm although there was turmoil beneath. 

"We're here in DC to go to the Shakespeare Theater tonight. We've had the reservations for some time." Carl presented an explanation. "John offered his guest room." 

Carl looked at Reyes and smiled but mercifully said nothing else. 

"You will enjoy it." With his eyes fixed on his lunch partner Skinner continued, "I went last night with my mother. You'll have some good laughs." 

Reyes' eyes lowered relieved that he refrained from telling them who had turned him down to make him ask someone else. 

"That's good to know," Carl turned to his wife and visibly squeezed her hand. "Jane and myself love comedies." 

For the next few moments Skinner and Carl exchanged conversation about the play leaving Reyes and Jane to talk. 

"I see there's a yoga class this afternoon not far from John's. Want to come with me?" Jane questioned. 

Even though Reyes wanted to spend more time with Doggett that weekend she could not lay suspicion on her motives by refusing his sister-in-law's request. The way she was feeling, a yoga class was probably the best way to relieve the tension. It would also be a way to have a woman to woman with Jane. Really get to know her for more reasons than one. 

"I'd like that." Reyes casually grinned. 

The waiter poised behind the couple and politely coughed his presence. 

"Oh sorry, we are keeping you from your meal." The Doggett couple backed to the side while the waiter lay their respective, delicious smelling dishes in front of them. 

"We have a table upstairs," they began to move to the stairs. Reyes was hoping nothing more would be said that could mar the meal. Having to explain her newly formed relationship with Carl's brother was not what she needed just then. It would take time to formulate the right way to tell him. 

Tell him what? Doggett had made love to her once. It did not mean he was going to again. For all she knew he was probably regretting it right then, home alone once more, doing whatever he does on a Saturday morning, heaps of time just thinking. 

However, no matter what Doggett's next step was, Reyes could not go against her heart. 

Her romantic heart was with Doggett but she still admired Skinner as a good friend. 

She wanted to secure both bonds. 

"Good to see you," Skinner nodded to them. 

After their goodbyes Carl had to say one more word to add to the confusion. 

"Monica, we'll see you back at home." 

^^^^^ 

Reyes cringed from the inside but somehow managed to keep her face calm. 

Perhaps Skinner had not noticed the final remark. 

'See you back home?' Assistant Director Walter Skinner with all his training would not miss the mention. 

Reyes began to wonder how much Doggett's brother knew about their lives. Her partner was an intelligent person who had been trained to not miss a beat. If his brother had any of his smarts then Carl could have a fair idea of what was going on. 

Reyes' wanted to rush her meal to get home before Carl and Jane so she would have time to explain why she was with Skinner and not Scully. 

They had a head start on the meal. 

Unfortunately that would create even more suspicion so she decided to enjoy the meal and keep an eye on those stairs to the upper part of the restaurant. 

"This looks delicious." Perhaps by ignoring the question he would forget about it. The aroma that met their nostrils was too good to miss. "How did you find this place?" 

"I've been here once or twice on the recommendation of a friend." Reyes knew his eyes were still on her but she concentrated on her first bite of the succulent chicken. 

There was small talk while they ate their main meals. Luckily the offending phrase was not mentioned again, although she knew full well it was on his mind. 

They shared a little about work, more about their hobbies, but all through the conversation it was clear they both had something they needed to air. 

"Walter, we have to talk." The plates were cleared away and they accepted the offer of dessert menus. Reyes was reluctant but assured by the fact that the upstairs diners were still there. 

"Yes, we do." Skinner finished off his beer and sat back in his seat looking sated foodwise but not in his heart. "I want to know why you accepted my lunch offer when you clearly have another man in your life?" 

"I'm here as a friend Walter and I owe it to you to let you know what's going on." She lightly lay her forearms on the table and clasped her hands together as though in praying mode. Possibly it was an unknowing gesture of the forgiveness she hoped he would afford her. 

"I'm listening." He just gave a single nod. 

"Last night I was with the man I love." It was clear and to the point. She had hedged the issue with him for too long. "I slept the night at his house." 

"And I know him." Skinner's gaze was penetrating but not so disappointed. He must have been expecting as much ever since Reyes told him of her date the previous evening. "Does he love you?" 

"I don't know." It was the truth but far too early to tell. For all she knew they would act out the weekend and that would be it. 

From the morning's experience in Doggett's bed and his arms she knew that he was the one for her and she would only be fooling herself if she thought Skinner could take that first place in her heart. 

"You don't know?" At that time Skinner almost seemed to her like a father figure. After all he was significantly older than Reyes. "He hasn't told you?" 

"It's complicated. It may take time." She saw that first look of regret and held her hand out to his. "Walter, I know why you asked me here and I am sorry." With one hand her fingers clasped his. "I want you as a dear friend but we can't be lovers." 

His head dropped a fraction. He took a breath and then gave a small smile of acceptance. 

"How do you know Carl and Jane?" 

"I met Carl back in New York. John told me he and his wife were here for the weekend." He watched for any sign of a hint of who the mystery man might be. It was all true. There was no need be careful with her expressions. "Look Walter, I know you want me to tell you who I'm seeing but can you just hold it for now?" 

There was no more explanation needed. Skinner had to accept that Reyes had had the final word on the topic. 

^^^^^ 

The remaining meal was more rushed than previously planned. Skinner was hoping it would be leisurely whereas Reyes had told him what she had come to say and seemed quietly anxious to leave. 

Skinner had insisted getting the check and had driven her back to her apartment in almost silence. 

They had given each other a parting hug, Reyes giving him the reassurance that she still wanted to be good friends. 

When he left she made a beeline for her car and headed back to Falls Church in record time. 

As she turned the final corner she prayed that Carl and Jane had not returned and told Doggett about her lunch liaison. She needed to provide an initial explanation. 

Why wasn't she just forthcoming in the first place? She should have learnt by then that doing something behind someone's back can come back and bite you in the ass. 

Her breathing began again when she saw Doggett's open garage door and no truck. She parked her car one side of the double garage and made her way into the house. 

It was quiet. No television sounds as she had expected. 

"John?" The house seemed empty. She placed her coat on the stand and made her way through the lower level of the house. "John, are you there?" 

Almost to the rear door she was startled by him coming through in the opposite direction with a dirty rag and wiping off from his hands what looked like oil. He was dressed in overalls with hints of the same oil on the chest. He must have been oiling his bike. 

"Monica!" She expected him to act differently, perhaps a smile, maybe a kiss on the cheek, but he brushed straight past her and into the kitchen. "You're back early." 

"Early?" She followed him as he hurled the rag into the laundry basket on the way past. 

"How did it go with Dana?" He took out some milk from the fridge and poured a glass to drink. Without offering any to her he returned the container to its home. 

He was acting coolly. Had he truly regretted the actions of that morning? 

Had she made a big mistake by refusing to accept Skinner's romantic feelings for her? She suddenly felt a pang of embarrassment letting Skinner leave just like he did. Later she would call and ask if he was okay with it all. 

"What's wrong John?" She walked up beside him but he instantly moved and went to the living room and switched on the television. The sound of football filled the room. 

Sitting in one of the seats he proceeded to watch the game as though she was not there. 

"John, what did I do?" How could she talk about her meeting with Skinner if he was in one of his moods? 

"You tell me Monica!" he said rather harshly. "I got a call from my brother a few minutes ago." 

^^^^^ 

Every cell in her body felt like caving into a big pile on the floor. 

Why hadn't she just been honest from the start? What a fine mess she had made for herself! 

"What did he tell you?" she asked tentatively not knowing if she was about to lose the two men in her life who could give her romantic gratification. 

"Enough to think you're having an affair, enough to humiliate me." He got up angrily and moved to the bottom of the stairs. "I think you'd better go home. You have just fucked up this little charade!" 

Reyes felt a well of emotion beginning to take over her body. 

She wanted Doggett so badly and yet because of a fault of her own doing she was turning him away. 

At this point she could abide by his wishes and leave for her apartment or she could fight. 

Forever the fighter she took a deep, energizing breath and made her way over to the rugged man she truly wanted. Even in fury he was tantalizing. 

"John, let me explain. We can fix this." She tried to touch his arm but he just made his way upstairs. 

"Some things are just not worth fixing." If he said it to hurt then it worked. A knife went through Reyes' heart and did a few twists before she pulled it out and fought on. 

"John, if you will stand still long enough to talk I will explain and we can make this work to our advantage." He lifted her overnight bag and placed it pointedly on the bed. 

"Okay, only because I have to work with you." His jaw gritted as he waited. 

"I'm sorry I deceived you." From her soft brown eyes emanated all the emotion she could muster to convince him of her remorse. "He asked me yesterday and I felt I couldn't refuse. That was before we...," she moved closer to make her point. "John, that was before we slept together and made love." 

"Why Monica? Why him?" His blue eyes looked her over and she saw his own grief and pain. 

"I was going to tell him in person that I loved someone else." Reyes was creeping a little closer to him with each sentence. 

"And you did?" His voice was softer, the anger having slowly dispelled. This time he did not move when she came close. "You do?" 

"Affirmative, to both questions," she smiled as his face softened and he peered down to her lips. 

Just as she thought he was about to kiss her and all tension forgotten he stopped abruptly and went for the bathroom. 

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this away though." He closed the door leaving Reyes talking to thin air. 

"I know the perfect way." There was silence until she heard the sound of the shower gushing. 

Opening the door she entered the steamy room and saw his clothes in the dirty linen basket. Always so neat. 

She had already seen him naked and had very much liked what she saw. Since going the final step that morning it seemed natural that she had authorized access to Doggett's bathroom and shower. 

As tempting as it was to just strip off and slip under the water with him they probably had little time before the visitors would arrive back. 

Her plan would need to be executed as soon as they return. 

^^^^^ 

The sound of Doggett's truck echoed in the garage below and then stopped. 

All Reyes had told her partner was that when they arrived home he was to have his bedroom door open a small amount, to be naked in bed under the covers and she would do the rest. 

"So Carl and Jane will forget about your affair with Skinner?" He smirked as he slipped between the sheets. 

"John we both know as does Carl that in any workplace it is certainly wrong to be in a romantic relationship with the boss." She also swiftly undressed as she spoke. "They just need to be reminded of that. We could have been having a work meeting." 

"If you say so." His eyes were glued to her body as she slipped off her underwear and was once again naked. 

The previous night he did not want to do anything while his brother was in the same house but this time it would just be acting. That's what Reyes led him to believe. If her bed partner's body responded differently then they would both be happy. 

Doggett had known the house keys were with his truck keys and was confident the two would let themselves in. 

From downstairs they heard the front door open and a couple of voices, 

"John? Monica?" 

That's when Reyes shuffled closer to Doggett and then smiled before they kissed. 

It was brief because she imagined either one of the guests trying to determine if they were home. If so then she needed to quicken her approach. 

As she looked into his eyes they seemed a little fearful. She could read him at that point. He was hoping the scene would be pulled off so their 'relationship' could get back to normal in his guests' viewpoint. 

She would wipe that anxiety off his face. 

His eyelids relaxed and his mouth fell open as her hand marked down his chest and across his stomach. 

"Monica, you want them to catch us like this?" he whispered. 

She just chuckled and began kissing down his chest. As her lips fluttered over his stomach, her head hidden under the sheet, the hand felt over the fine hairs on his thighs and then moved up to their final destination. 

It hardened in her hand as firstly light fingers stroked it. 

Reyes could sense the heat coming from Doggett's body and his squirming as she gave him the tactile pleasure he had probably rarely experienced in the recent years. 

Thinking she heard footsteps up the stairs and a quiet female voice near the bedroom door she began what she initially had planned for the scenario. 

She placed her tongue where her fingers had been. Her hot breath searing the tight skin of his erection she ran wet strokes up its length and then her mouth over the head. 

The whimpers from above indicated he was probably not totally lucid. The previous night he had not wanted to have sex in the house while the guests were there. Maybe this time it was different because he did not know exactly what Reyes had planned. By the time he knew, his hormones had taken over. 

Was Jane watching them? It did seem to be her voice she had heard. The way the door had been left ajar she would have had an uninterrupted view without having to open it further. 

Reyes' mouth went further down, sucking its delightful way to the base. 

Doggett's hips lifted a little as the whimpers became groans. 

"Monica," he grated out with perfect timing if Jane was listening and watching. Him saying her name would mean she knew exactly who was under the sheet. 

To add more spice to the curry Reyes decided to cease what she was doing and go the whole deal. 

Slipping from under the covers she moved to straddle Doggett, taking care to let the sheets cover their lower halves. She was not that much of an exhibitionist. 

Slowly letting her weight guide him inside it was her turn to moan from the sheer size and the wonder she felt having him once again conjoined with her. It did not matter if anyone was watching because it was their world and their time for intimacy. 

Reyes smiled satisfaction as she heard the almost inaudible sound of the bedroom door closing. 

They had been witnessed and hopefully after explaining about the 'work' meeting with Skinner all would be back to normal. In fact it would be better than normal. 

As the motion continued between them they stole kisses, some swift, others deep and wet. 

His hands wandered her body seeking patches of bliss until she was one giant ball of emotion. 

Words were silently exchanged, peering into each other's eyes as they came, Reyes' a little later than her lover's. 

With their second coupling he had graduated from partner to lover. 

Just allowing the scene to progress to a second love session was proof enough that Doggett had no regrets. 

She just hoped he would forgive her about the Skinner deception. She would just naturally be open with him in the future. 

"What just happened?" Doggett kissed Reyes' hair as they lay in each other's arms, the upper sheet draped over their lower torsos. 

"You want a talk about the birds and the bees?" Reyes joked. 

"You know what I mean." His palm gently stroked her thigh that she had draped over his hip. "I thought it was going to be acting?" 

"I suck at acting." Reyes rubbed her cheek on his chest and chuckled. 

"Well I like the way you suck," It was Doggett's turn to jest. He squeezed her tight. "Did it work?" 

It was true, he had no idea they had been watched. 

"We're back in business." Reyes smiled with more than just her mouth. 

After two superb sessions in bed what would the rest of the weekend bring? 

^^^^^ 

The doorbell sounded downstairs. 

The restful couple had been reluctant to move until then, preferring to experience the closeness a little longer. 

"Who could that be?" Doggett began to rise out of bed bringing his draped partner with him. 

"Aww John, let someone else get it." Reyes tried unsuccessfully to pull him back down. 

"We can't stay in bed all day when we have guests." He chuckled as he peeled an arm off from over his chest and then the leg swathed over his thigh. 

"What better way to show we're an item," Reyes crooned as she stretched and yawned, letting her partner free to rise and collect some clothes. 

"I think we have done more than enough to show that," he spoke as he pulled on his boxers. "Monica, believe me, I had none of this planned." He slipped into a fresh pair of jeans. 

"So you thought we would be able to sleep in the same bed without touching, without more happening?" Reyes tested. 

"I was going to sleep on the floor remember." He gave a curved smile and flipped the T-shirt over his head. 

"What would Carl have thought if he had seen you there last night?" Reyes laughed. 

Voices could be heard from downstairs and then Carl's voice calling his brother's name. 

"Coming!" he called back, quickly slipping on some socks and sports shoes. Then to his bed partner he responded, "I'd say I was just looking for something under the bed." 

"And he'd believe you?" Reyes snorted. 

Before leaving he unexpectedly but quite rightly leant over the bed and gave his lover a parting kiss on the lips. Keeping his face close he smiled and planted another. 

"John?" There was more to that kiss she wanted revealed. 

"That was highly enjoyable." At least it was better than the 'good' description he given the first time. 

"Yes it was," she breathed out and contentedly stretched again. "Can we only stop at twice John?" 

He gave her one of those sideways questioning looks before leaving her alone. 

By herself with her thoughts, with no real hurry to see who was at the door she laid there feeling the bed with her whole body. It was his bed. The bed she had only dreamed about lying in with the man of her fantasies. 

They had made love twice in that bed, the second sealing the first, passing the 'one night stand' mark. 

"John, John, John," she moaned under her breath and rolled over, her hand lightly touching the pillow on which his head had laid. There was still one whole night and day to go until she was to return to her apartment but she found herself reserved about the thought. 

How empty would her cool apartment feel when she returned Sunday evening? How would they act on Monday morning after a night apart? How would their intimacy on the weekend affect their lives from then on? 

"No!" she mentioned aloud. Silently she considered, "I don't want to think about that yet." 

There was something else. 

It was something that in her solitude involuntarily surfaced. 

How would Doggett handle it if he knew? 

She blushed at the thought. Maybe a shower would take her mind of her secret. 

^^^^^ 

The hot water was revitalizing on her spent muscles. The previous lovemaking session reminded her body how exhausting it could be to take control. She smiled widely and contentedly knowing how exquisite it was to make love to that man. How good it felt him responding to her advances rather than pushing her away. 

The current weekend was the perfect opportunity to try what for the past years she could only envision. And Monica Reyes had a picture perfect imagination. 

Her neck arched back letting the water saturate her dark locks and run over her face. Somehow that action let the water reach as many parts of her skin as it could. That act relaxed her body into a similar realm to that which she reached in yoga classes. 

The fragrance that was John's bathroom, the heat, the steam, the silence except for the gentle pounding of the water caused her mind to wander. 

Then it happened. 

It was not something she experience regularly or even recently. 

It was a rare occurrence for Reyes but something she alone had been blessed with. 

Perhaps if she knew her birth parents or more about her life before being adopted all that could be explained through genetics, environmental or something else of which she had no idea. 

They all started the same way, as a blurry inner image with several sounds and only lasting a few seconds. As time progressed she would see and hear more until there was enough to understand the message. 

And that's what they always were. Messages. 

She would see and experience events through someone else's eyes. They were another person's thoughts and sights. Usually someone with some connection to her on a personal level or even somebody she had met and had dealings with recently. 

Even though the messages were different each time one experience was always the same. 

They were intense, taking a lot out of her system, exhausting her enough to have to regain her energy before moving forward. 

That was part of why she practised yoga, to clear her mind, relax her soul and be able to interpret the visions without interference. 

Her 'eyes' looked around a darkened area. She knew 'she' remained, unable to move, on some sort of bedding. It was too dark to make out anything much but to one side there were some pinpoints of light. 

Through drowsy eyes she saw them as colored lights of varying intensity, red, green, blue and yellow. 

There was something coming towards 'her'. Nothing visual, just auditory. Sounds, shuffling, crackling, clicking. 

Then all faded as she slumped against the cool of the shower cubicle tiles, her forearms holding her body steady, her heart pounding blood to the parts of body that needed renewed strength. 

What could it all mean? 

Who was it this time that? 

All she knew from similar past experiences that this person somehow needed her help. 

^^^^^ 

Dressed in her clothes of that morning but with fresh underwear on her refreshed showered body she walked downstairs to a cluster of various voices. 

Nearing the bottom riser she looked over to see Doggett, his guests and another familiar face all talking in the living room. 

"Agent Reyes?" Scully could not control the surprise as she saw her fellow agent approach, looking very much at home. 

Of course she did not know about the arrangements she and Doggett had made. According to Carl and Jane they were the only ones who knew of the relationship. 

Reyes really had not thought about Scully and whether she should be told. It didn't seem to be applicable until then. Should they tell her of their relationship or go along as though nothing was amiss? 

Doggett decided on her behalf. 

Taking her hand in his he pulled her closer until she toppled lightly into his lap. With arms wrapped snugly around her slim frame he clutched her closely. 

"Dana, I know we didn't tell you but we wanted to keep our relationship a secret until we find a way we can be lovers and yet keep our jobs." Doggett's straight face showed how practised he was as an agent. Perhaps he had rehearsed that line more than she had imagined? 

"I'm happy for you." She nodded slowly but remained her usually emotionally detached self. "Does the Skinner know about this?" 

"Only the people you see here," added Reyes. Not wanting her colleague to get the wrong idea she would need to find a moment alone with Scully to explain further. 

Looking across to Carl and Jane she smiled as though nothing was wrong. It was just another normal day in the Doggett household. 

"Coffee anyone?" Reyes stood, breaking the awkward silence. 

"Iced tea would be good." Scully gave a half-hearted smile as though any energy in that department was used sparingly. 

"Jane?" Reyes' head motioned for the other woman to help. No way could she last a moment longer with Carl and Jane having something over her head. 

There was something more brewing that needed her concentration more. The Skinner lunch incident would need to be sorted to clear her mind for the more important. 

"Did you tell John about my lunch with Walter?" Reyes decided to ask with a smile and soft voice. That way she had grown to use as it did not put people off their guard or defensive. 

Reyes prepared the coffee machine and Jane went for the iced tea in the fridge. 

"He rang John to let him know when we would be home, we just thought it natural to tell him we'd seen you." She found some coffee mugs and a tall glass for the tea. 

"I was hoping to keep it quiet." She prepared for her deception. "Walter and myself were planning on giving John a surprise party, twenty years since Lebanon, eight years in the Bureau." 

"I'm so sorry Monica." With a rueful gesture she moved over and brushed her hand across Reyes' shoulders. 

"He thought I was having an affair." The fresh smell of brewing coffee was filling the kitchen. Reyes was an herbal tea drinker preferring the calming rather than stimulating qualities of the beverage. She however enjoyed the smell of the dark brew. 

"Why should he think that?" From the fridge Jane collected some ice cubes and sprinkled a few in Scully's glass. "He's your boss. That would be a foolish move on Skinner's part." She said it so confidently that Reyes had to smile. 

All along she and Doggett had thought the worst. 

They had not needed to put on the show in the bedroom after all. 

She smiled widely at the memory of infinitively proving her devotion to John. 

"I love him Jane." 

"I know," she reciprocated the smile. 

Then it happened again. 

^^^^^ 

That time the vision was longer but just as difficult to make out. 

Reyes' hands steadied herself on the kitchen bench as she tried to regulate her breathing for maximum effect. 

Her 'eyes' once again looked over the darkened area. This time the lights were more vivid and seemed to be suspended from something above. They were in clusters, red, yellow, green, then blue much further down. 

The sounds were all around 'her'. There was what seemed like whispering but no words came to her ears. There were shapes, shadowy figures all seeming to take interest in 'her' but she knew not why. 

Just as she felt a wash of cool air over her body the images just as quickly dispersed. 

"Monica, are you okay?" Jane had her hand on Reyes's back. "Want me to get Dana?" 

"No, no, that's okay. I'm fine,' she awkwardly smiled as she steadied her feet. 

"Really, you don't look fine." Jane showed the concern of a friend. "You're not pregnant?" 

Reyes mouthed an emphatic 'no' and laughed. 

"Maybe the African wine at lunch didn't agree with me." It provided the best solution for the time. "Come on, let's get these drinks to the others. I want to find out why Dana decided to pay us a visit." 

Gracefully Jane seemed to accept the explanation. 

Reyes had no intention of talking about her visions just yet. 

As soon as she had Doggett to herself she would tell him. He would be sceptical at first, she knew him, but he had also learned that she always told it the way it was. 

His eyes, those eyes were watching her as they arrived back. 

What was he thinking? 

More about the reason why Scully was there or what they had recently done up in his bedroom? 

^^^^^ 

"Mon," Her partner held out a hand for her to sit beside him. "Scully's still worried about Mulder." 

"Dana?" Reyes oozed empathy. 

"Sorry to butt in people," Carl stood and held out a hand to his wife. "But I think Jane and myself will let you three talk. We'll be in our bedroom." 

They all nodded acceptance and out of courtesy waited until the couple were gone before proceeding. 

"I know Mulder has gone off like this before but unless we've made an agreement not to contact each other then he usually calls or I can call him." A few stray worry lines crossed her otherwise lineless face. 

"I'm sure there's a simple answer." Reyes consoled. "He has his cell phone turned off. He's somewhere where the line is disrupted." 

"That's what I said," Doggett agreed. "Dana, what exactly did he say to you before he left?" 

"He said he was off UFO sighting and would call when he found something." Scully took a sip of her tea and then delicately replaced the glass. 

"Maybe he hasn't found anything yet?" Reyes was so logical. 

"Or maybe he has and...," her voiced whittled away as her hand went to cover her approaching tears. 

"Dana," Reyes rose and rubbed along Scully's back. "Just because they've taken him once doesn't mean they want him again." 

"And not forgetting this was all a frikkin' hoax anyway." Doggett added the possible fact. He rose and went for the portable phone. "If it's any to you Dana, I'll call Skinner and ask if he can spare any men to go see." He began to dial the number. 

"I can't just wait and see John." Scully stood and collected her coat. "I have to know." 

"Dana," Reyes emotionally reached out to her. "Can't you just let these men do their job? It's hasn't been twenty-four hours yet." 

Doggett's voice was only just audible as he spoke on the phone. 

"I have to know," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. 

Wrapping her arms around her friend Reyes comforted her with more than words. 

"Come with Jane and I to Yoga class this afternoon and afterwards we can talk about it." A sniffle could be heard as Scully was thinking. "There's something more, isn't there Dana." 

Reyes felt the customary nod on her shoulder. She could often come to the truth through empathic means. 

"Alright ladies, Skinner will assign Biggs and Williams and they will report back to Skinner. He'll let us know of any findings." Doggett looked pleased he could do something to help. 

"Dana," Reyes looked into her eyes, which shied slightly away. "Come with us to Yoga?" She would not take no for an answer, Scully knew that. 

She nodded and with a final sniffle she tried to look brave displaying the first hint of a smile since she had arrived. 

^^^^^ 

"Dana, do you mind if I talk to John alone for a moment?" She left reassuring hands on her shoulders. 

Scully gave confirmation through her drying eyes with another smile. 

"We won't be long." Reyes reassured. 

She took Doggett's hand not looking to see his uncertainty. Pulling him into the laundry and pressing him up against the washing machine, mainly because the room was small, she went to explain. 

"If you're wanting a quickie Mon then I'm all out of juice." Doggett jested. 

"John," she gave him a sideway smile at his light-hearted comment, one that seemed to suggest they had been lovers a lot longer than just that day. "This is serious, or could be." 

"What?" His face changed to work mode. 

"I've been having visions." 

"Visions, like charred bodies or Christ's second coming type visions?" He was partly serious. 

"No, these are different." She hesitated trying to pick the right words for him to understand. 

"How so? I thought a vision was a vision." His head shook ever so slightly showing miscomprehension. 

"I've had these types before but not since I've been back in DC." She looked down to the floor then up into his eyes. "It's like I am that person, viewing the moment through their eyes." 

"You've had these before you say. Did you work out who they were?" There was more understanding than usual and less scepticism in his stance. 

"They were always someone I was close to or I had met recently who had made an impact on me for various reasons." She paused for effect. "John, they were those people crying out for help, my help." 

He shuffled on his feet and took a few breaths before replying, 

"So you think these visions might be Mulder calling for help?" He was learning, she gave him that credit. 

"I don't know. All I know is that if it isn't then we shouldn't worry Dana with all this," she beseeched. 

"What have you seen?" he nodded as he spoke. 

"Bright pinpoints of colored light, shuffling, clicking, whispering sounds and shadowy figures," she related her thoughts. "The last sensation I felt was a cool breeze over my body. They seem to becoming clearer each time." 

"Sounds like an alien abduction to me, at least one we'd see on the movies." His face went from sarcastic to serious. "You don't think for one minute Mulder has been taken again." 

"John, I don't know for sure what happened to Mulder the first time but why would I see these things?" 

"Monica, let's play it cool. Biggs and Williams are good men. We have Carl and Jane as our guests, we can't just up and leave over someone who probably had too much moonshine at a local yokel's house and is sleeping it off." Doggett had a way to pick what was probably more credible than the being abducted by aliens line. 

"Yes, you're right," she smiled sweetly and touched his cheek with a thumb. He looked back with those hopeful eyes of his that said he was expecting a kiss but took a breath and slipped out from between Reyes and the washing machine. 

"You go do your Yoga class with the girls and Carl and his bro will catch up on old times." With a flick of his head he indicated to follow. 

Reyes sighed and then chuckled. 

She knew exactly why she loved him so much. 

He was probably right but from experience she knew the visions would not cease until she acted upon them. She would play it by ear and await any feedback from the two agents. 

^^^^^ 

Reyes had done a yellow pages search of Yoga venues in Falls Church and came up with one behind the Fresh Fields shopping center in Pimmit Drive. 

To Jane she had to explain away why she had not taken classes there before. It was true when she clarified that she normally took classes closer to work. 

They had arranged to meet Scully there, as she had preferred to go home to change first. 

Reyes had not thought to ask Scully along to classes with her, imagining her to be too busy or not so interested. 

This was perfect timing. It was a chance to relax and also to talk woman to woman. 

There were questions and she needed answers. She also needed a chance to explain to Scully what was going on with her and Doggett. 

Both dressed in sweat pants and well-fitted T-shirts Reyes drove both of them in her car. Clothing was important for Yoga. It needed to be comfortable and yet not too loose that it would fall over their heads when bending to the ground. 

Reyes smiled as she considered Doggett's final actions before she left. 

Jane and she had both gone to sit in the car when Doggett pulled her up lightly against the vehicle and gave her a wonderful kiss. It was partly for show as Jane disappeared into the passenger seat, smiling, but then it continued and his arms snaked seductively around her body. His body pushed her closer into the side door while her arms found their way around his back. 

Why was she going to Yoga? If he had done that any other time she would be suggesting continuing it behind closed doors. 

"John?" she had whispered wanting to understand why the sudden display of affection. 

All he had done was give her a playful look and opened the door for her to step in. It had certainly got her thinking all the way to Yoga class. Maybe it was a taste of what was to come. 

It got her thinking. When Jane and Carl were out that night at the theater she and Doggett would be alone together. Did he have something planned? 

^^^^^ 

She parked behind the center and Jane and she made their way to the entrance. 

"Monica, can I ask you something?" Jane had been quiet on the drive over. Conceivably she knew Reyes had thoughts of Doggett on her mind. 

"Go ahead." She opened the glass front door to the modern building and let Jane in first. 

The whole building had an airy feel and yet warm enough for comfort. There was a scattering of pot plants with flowers and greenery to give an outdoors feeling. There was also gentle music coming from one of the nearby rooms. 

"How long have you known John?" Jane continued. 

"Ladies, can I help you?" Interrupted a tall woman with long blond hair. She would have been in her early forties and immediately displayed a karma that could be sensed in the entire room. 

"You must be Michelle." Reyes put out her hand to shake. "I'm Monica and this is Jane. We're here for the Hatha Yoga class." 

"Of course," she gently smiled. "Is this your first time?" 

"No," Reyes quickly retorted. "But it's the first time for our friend Dana. We're meeting her here." 

"All right, when she arrives the class is in the Lavender Room around the corner and to the right," she pointed the direction and smiled at the women before leaving to check on some new arrivals. 

"Monica?" Jane reminded. 

"How long have I known John? About ten years." Reyes kept watching the door as the time became closer to the start of their class. "Why?" 

"I hope you don't think I'm prying but you two seem so much in love, Carl and myself were wondering why it took you so long to be with John." Jane's gentle green eyes looked across to hers. It wasn't often she met someone a similar height to her. It was a refreshing change. Even from the initial meeting Reyes knew she could get along well with Doggett's sister-in-law. 

Rarely being able to voice her thoughts about she and Doggett she found it a welcoming opportunity. 

"He was recently separated from Barbara when we first met and then with his son's death that was no time to take my attraction to him further." Reyes explained. 

"So you loved him from the start?" Jane probed. 

"There was strong attraction there. After the case was set aside we started seeing more of each other until fate stepped in. I was moved to New Orleans and he decided to go to FBI Academy." 

"You must have missed him terribly." Jane empathized. 

"I thought about him constantly. We made a pact that we would try to see each other every break." 

Reyes remembered feeling that burning ache in her belly the first time they had parted. She had gone all philosophical, weighing up what was more important, work or love? Love won but work took priority. It was her career and livelihood. Then she could never see herself as the stay at home mom with multiple children. 

She sighed thinking about how her opinions had changed since coming back to DC and joining Doggett once more. She loved and thrived on her job but as the years moved on her maternal instincts were beginning to surface. 

There was something about seeing and hearing about other babies that made her want one of her own. 

"Monica, it still doesn't explain why you have only recently become a couple." Jane's voice continued. 

"It's not exactly sanctioned at work and we both wanted to be seen as the competent agents we are and not love struck and distracted." It was all accurate. 

At that moment a red head walked through the door and eyes searched the room before falling on the two ladies. 

"You are lucky Monica, he's a good man. All the Doggett men are rare finds," she reflected. "And he's lucky too." She gently touched her arm and Reyes felt a flood of warmth rush through her. Content that she had been accepted by Doggett's family, with a happy smile she walked over to Scully. 

^^^^^ 

"Dana," Reyes gently touched her arm. "You're looking better." 

"Apologies for being late but there was a phone call." Scully began following Reyes back to where Jane was waiting. 

"Hello Dana," Jane smiled across to the redhead who did her usual shy stance when meeting people she hardly knew. It made Reyes wonder what she was thinking. Was Scully the sort of person to have to get to know someone before being able to trust him or her? Reyes knew there were people like that but she was not one of them. She would get a fairly good impression of the sincerity of a person at the first meeting. 

"A call about Mulder?" Reyes questioned. "Tell us as we walk to class. It's beginning now." 

"Nothing much really except that the two agents sent to Bucktown have said that they have a few leads." The last words of Scully's hung in the air as they turned into the room. There must have been twenty people but the room was quiet. 

Quickly the three women slipped off their shoes and found 'sticky' mats at the back of the class. 

They each took up the position of the instructor, a warm up pose to stretch the limbs. 

"That's good," mouthed a cheerful Reyes. 

She had chosen a class that would not be as challenging for her and Jane but one with which Scully could cope. Jane had understood and agreed. 

The position changed to cross-legged, bent over with arms stretched out in front. This helped stretch the spine. 

"Remember your breathing," came the temperate voice of the instructor whom Reyes knew to be Josephine. "Steadily in through the nose, fill your lungs and naturally let it expel. Now roll your head very slowly, and amply, both ways, with eyes closed, and attention focused in the area of the throat." 

As the instructor proceeded through the warm-ups Reyes' mind went more and more inward until she was in her own shell. She could hear the instructions and follow them but it was as though they were an echo inside her own head and not external. 

Why more FBI agents were not urged to have Yoga classes she did not know. They certainly relieved much of the stress that went along with the high-pressure job. 

Then it happened again. 

There was another vision. 

Reyes tried to control her breathing so as not to bring attention to herself. 

This time 'she' was still lying down but on the move, being dragged along some sort of tunnel. Every bump she felt jar her body. Her 'eyes' tried to open but could only manage narrow slits. Had 'she' been drugged? 

The colored lights had disappeared to be replaced with the occasion blur of white. 

There were voices but they were still muffled, unearthly, certainly in no language she had heard before. Then the motion stopped and there was brief silence. Shadows were all around 'her' coming closer and closer and then .... 

"Monica?" She felt her body push sideways and her mind immediately unlock. The back of her hand went to her forehead as though she needed to hold her weary head. Not being able to respond right away she began the process of controlling her breathing hoping her friends would understand and wait. 

"Are you okay?" She recognized Jane's voice. 

"I'm fine," she fabricated not wanting to worry the women. "I just need some water. Wait here." 

Reyes rose from her position and with the minimum of fuss went to her bag and produced the much needed water bottle and then slipped out of the room. 

What was happening? Who could it be experiencing what she was sharing? What did it all mean? 

"Monica?" Scully's quiet voice appeared beside her. "Are you okay?" 

Reyes was in two minds whether to tell her friend about the visions. 

^^^^^ 

"Dana," with reservations she decided she would tell. "I have been having visions." 

"Visions?" At least she was more open than Doggett had first appeared. "Want to tell me?" She ushered her over to a couple of chairs and they sat to talk. 

"They are probably nothing to be alarmed about but I have had these before. From an early age I have had an ability to go through someone else's experiences. It's always someone I know or I have met recently." She could see Scully's eyes go wide as she was beginning to understand. "It's as though I am in their body." 

"What do you see Monica?" Her voice was tentative. 

"Bright lights, figures and sounds. It has all been unclear so far but will become clearer." By the look on Scully's face Reyes could tell their minds were on the same track. 

"You think it's Mulder's thoughts?" She was searching her friend's face for more. 

"I do." She did not want to say more for fear Scully might think the worst. 

"Do you think he's all right?" Her face started to worry. 

"Dana, it may not be him." Again she erred on the side of brevity. 

"So he's not all right." Her lips formed a pout and her hand went to her head to hide the anguish in her eyes. "I can't lose him Monica. Not again. It will break me, especially now." 

A calming hand went to Scully's back, running large soft comforting circles. 

"Biggs and Williams are experts in their missing persons field. They will find him." 

Scully suddenly stopped her sobs and stood. 

"I have to go. I just can't stay here waiting and not knowing. You would do the same if it was John missing and presumably..." Scully did not want to say the worrying phrase 'abducted by aliens'. 

Reyes took her tenderly by the arm. 

"Dana, I know I would feel the same but what will it achieve? Let the agents find him. We may get a phone call any moment." She tried to calm her friend. "Look, if he isn't found by the morning and I'm sure he will be, we will all go up north ourselves to find him. I'm sure Jane and Carl will understand." 

It took several moments of thinking before Reyes saw the relieved nod of the head. 

"What did you mean Dana, when you said about losing him, 'especially not now'?" Reyes was curious. 

Scully sat back in her seat sitting on a slight angle. Not feeling comfortable looking her female companion in the face she contemplated her hands to explain, 

"I'm pregnant. Again." 

^^^^^ 

"Dana, how can that be?" The bolt from the blue suitably surprised Reyes. Scully just gave her head a small shake not giving a clue as to her true feelings. "What do you make of all this?" 

"I'm happy," Scully took a moment to think through how to describe her feelings that until then probably had been pure emotion. "I always wanted children and when William came I was elated and scared all rolled into one." 

"I would be too," Reyes confided. "Do you have any thoughts on how?" 

"Before I conceived William my ovaries had been examined and it was discovered that my ova had indeed been extracted." Scully spoke in her usual slow manner while describing something incredulous. 

"I don't follow?" Reyes chimed. 

"When I started feeling the first tell tale sign of morning nausea I thought it was a virus. My doctor immediately asked if I was taking any birth control. Of course I must have had a queer look on my face." Scully continued. "The pregnancy test came back positive." 

"I still don't understand how this could be?" Knowing she should be more congratulatory she chose to understand first and share all her happiness later. 

"My doctor said and looking back I tend to agree that maybe not all the ova were extracted." Reyes let her friend carry on. "The technology then may not have been one hundred percent accurate." 

"That's wonderful news Dana." 

There was a female voice above them. 

"Are you okay ladies?" It was Michelle the manager and also one of the instructors of the Yoga center. 

"We're fine," Reyes responded. "Just taking a breather." 

"If it's too strenuous then you need to cut back your exertion," she advised. "You can always work your way up gradually." She looked over the faces of her audience. 

"Thank you Michelle, Dana and myself will be resuming the class shortly." She rested a hand on her friend forearm. 

Michelle smiled and moved on down the hallway. 

"Monica, I was going to tell Mulder today," Tears began to form in Scully's eyes. "What if it's like last time? What if he truly has been taken from me again and he knows nothing of his child?" 

"We will find him Dana." Reyes comforted. "He will know of his child and raise him as a father." 

"You're so lucky to have John." Scully felt it her turn for empathy. "I didn't see it at first but it feels right. Just be careful in the Bureau." 

"Well I don't 'have' John as you put it." Reyes chuckled. "It's a longer story." She rose out of her seat ready to go back to the Yoga session. Jane must have been concerned by then. "Let's finish our class and we'll find time to chat alone." 

"Now you are making me curious." Scully was certainly more cheery. "Something tells me I'm in for a surprise." 

Reyes just looked back with a wide grin. 

^^^^^ 

Falls Church, 5pm Saturday 

"Carl and Jane are getting ready to leave and we'll be alone for the evening." Reyes stated the obvious but with good reason. "Should I go home or stay?" 

Scully had returned to her own home after the Yoga class, feeling much more relaxed and positive. Reyes had once again reassured her that if there were no news of Mulder by morning then the three of them would make their way to Bucktown, Pennsylvania from where they had received the initial UFO reports. 

Jane and she had arrived back at Doggett's to him dressed in overalls again and under his jacked up truck working on something messy. There was an aura about him working on his bicycle that morning and his truck that afternoon that had her smiling. 

It was part of how she had imagined he would spend the weekend. That and watching sport on television. Not just sitting and watching but doing something else at the same time. 

She chuckled thinking how dynamic Doggett was. 

She blushed remembering how active he was in bed. 

"What do you want to do?" Doggett slid out from under the vehicle and released the air from the jack letting the truck chassis hiss to the garage floor. 

Just gazing at him she followed his subsequent actions. His face was glistening with sweat beads and smears of oil lightly streaked over his brow. After a final check of the engine he closed the hood with a bang and swivelled to replace the used tools. 

It was clear that he was unused to people watching as he went about his probably regularly maintenance. Some men worked hard at being manly. It was obvious. The man before her was a natural. More than that, he was kind, understand and caring when it came to his partner's needs. That made him more than macho. 

"John, if you don't want me here then I'll leave and come back later tonight." She was probing. More than anything she wanted time alone with him, the time she had craved the many times she had left him for another weekend alone. Conversely she wanted him to want it too and had to make sure. 

"Keep your voice down," he came closer so she could feel his body warmth. He looked her in the eye with a puzzling look that she could not make out and then went for his house entrance door. 

Did or didn't he want her to stay? 

Following him into the laundry she observed as he cleaned up in the laundry sink. She provided a towel when his face was dripping with moisture. 

"I'll give my friend Julie a call. I often go out with her on a Saturday night." It was an embellishment of the truth. Since her friend had met her new boyfriend the outings had become more infrequent, she preferring not to be the third wheel. 

As he towel dried his face it was her opportunity to leave. A little hurt that he held back any emotion he might have had, she left him, deciding to collect her things and head back to her apartment. She would get over it. It was second nature to her, it all having been so well rehearsed in the past. 

As she passed the kitchen she felt an arm go around her middle and with a sift motion she was fixed against the bench. 

Scented soap filled her nostrils and a face was close to hers, then his instinctive low rumble sounded, trying to keep it out of earshot. 

"Monica, you can go out with Julie if you want," his body pressed into her enough to show he required her to remain listening, and was making her build sexual emotion that made the situation complicated. "But my brother seems to have a way of bumping into you. I'm not sure that one could be explained away as easily." 

"Why don't we just come clean then John?" Reyes was tiring of the charade and the games. Her life was ruled by honesty and openness. It was getting all too hard. All she wanted was a straight answer. Did John Doggett want Monica Reyes around for the evening? "Tell your brother that we're not a couple and never were. Tell him it's all been one big lie." 

They glared at one another filling the space with thick emotion. 

A voice and a fabricated cough came from behind. 

"Carl and I will be on our way in about ten," Jane's voice explained. "I can see you two need time alone." 

Doggett's body relaxed a little on Reyes' but never really moved away. 

Had Jane heard their conversation? At that stage Reyes really did not mind if she had. 

She was brimming with irritation 

^^^^^ 

Giving Reyes an irritated glower Doggett turned to his sister-in-law. 

"Hope you have a good time." He walked into his kitchen and took a set of keys from a drawer. "Here, take these. This one is the front door key and this the deadlock." 

As she accepted the keys, Reyes just watched for any sign of understanding on Jane's face. 

For all her yearning to be open with these people moreover she did not want to put her partner in another difficult situation. Worst-case scenario, she did not want it all to hit the fan, she spending the remainder of the weekend alone and remorseful. 

They had made love twice, she did not want those to be the only times. 

Even though she felt penitence there was no way she could decide to go back to Skinner, not after what had transpired between her and her partner. Sex was all too sacred just to use and abuse. 

"I'll let you finish," Jane said a little timidly and then was gone, not letting on she knew anything more. 

And so was Reyes. 

Without a word she was up the stairs and in the bedroom in which she and Doggett had spent the previous night together. 

It was past the pivotal point. If Doggett wanted her to stay then he would have to prove it with more than just words. 

If she reached her apartment that evening no way would she be returning. Doggett could explain her absence any way he wished but she would brush herself down and go on with her life. 

Her biological clock may have been ticking but not that perceptibly. If it were meant to be that she lived her life as a single, childless woman then it would be fate's pathway. As much as she yearned it not to be, with time she would come to accept it. 

The sound of the telephone bell meant he would not be following. 

Another sign that fate was intruding. 

With a huff and an irritated shake of the head she quickly collected her overnight bag stuffing in as many items as she could. Leaving a few small reminders of her presence she decided her night attire could stay. That would give her pleasure wondering what he would think when he saw the slips of wispy material. 

Making her way downstairs Doggett was not in sight but she could hear him on the phone. 

She slipped out the door to her car. 

The ignition started first turn. 

Another fateful omen. 

Then she was gone. 

^^^^^ 

All the way home so many images had churned through her head. So many emotions had coursed through her body. 

The main feeling was of frustration. Was she being foolish just leaving like that or was she making a statement? She swayed to the latter. If Doggett wanted her then he would have to fight for her. She had done his bidding until then. It was his turn to do hers. 

Walking through her apartment door was the catalyst for shifting emotions. 

Feeling its cool stuffy air and its solitude made all the blood drain from her torso and her body go weak. With her bag dropped on the bedroom floor she slumped face down on her bed and sobbed. 

She had experienced many highs and lows in her life but this was one of the lowest. 

As her head sank into the pillow all went dark around her and her body felt cold and heavy. 

Even though face down she felt herself looking up. 

She was on what seemed a flat hard bench. Bright white light shone everywhere making solar type swirls on her still blurry eyes. No way could she work out her location. There were no signs to show she was anywhere earthly. Voices were surrounding her, menacing, bizarre, nothing like she had heard before. Figures were the opposite of shadow and seemed to dissolve into the brightness of the room almost giving off a kind of strange luminescence. There were no features, just undefined outlines. 

Then there came something familiar. 

Above her, through the over exposed light she saw the glint of metal and felt the raw, primal fear of the expected. Unable to move, her head thrashed back and forth. With seeming futility she screamed out 'No!' as the metal came closer to her body. 

When it made painful contact with her leg she screamed out loud, rolled over and sat up on her bed, exhausted and confused. 

The scream mingled with another sound that took her a while to decipher. 

Catching her breath she let the phone ring out for the answering machine to pick up. 

If it were John then he would not have the pleasure of hearing her voice. It would take more than a call to cheer her up. 

Shakily she got up from the bed. 

Needing something quicker than Yoga for relaxation she headed for the bathroom. 

She needed serious thinking time for more than one reason. 

^^^^^ 

It had been her fourth vision. 

They were different from the past in that they were not coming clearer each time but just adding more to the worrying story. 

It was as though the person had been drugged and was in no control of their actions. That could explain why everything was a blur. Perhaps also a paralyzing drug was involved. Her head was the only part of the body she could move. 

She looked down to the part of her leg where she had felt the cold, hard metal but there was not a scratch. Was it really Mulder who was going through this procedure or someone else? She felt frustration and powerless to help at that stage. 

As she stripped herself of her Yoga clothing she made a resolution that after her shower she would ring Skinner and hope that he would believe her visualizations. She would urge him to tell the agents to try even harder to find the missing man. 

If she also was needed at Bucktown then there was nothing at the DC end to keep her there. Of course she would ring Scully to accompany her. 

Who needed Doggett there when there were two other able men? 

The temperature was just right as she stepped into the heaven that was the hot shower. 

It had the desired effect of washing away the worry leaving only the resolution that she would solve the case. She would help Mulder, if indeed it were he who was in trouble. She would do the job she was paid to do and loved. 

Love lives could be too complicated. She understood why the FBI had their fraternization rules. Love could blind, hampering the bigger picture. 

Closing her eyes she let the water fall over her face and down her neck, warming her core even before reaching for the soap. 

Through the sound of the water on her body and splashing on the floor there was another noise. 

She stood still and listened, not being alarmed. Her imagination was often over exaggerated. 

As soon as she heard the gentle knock on the bathroom door she knew who it was. 

A little relieved, however she was still angry about his previous non-committal. 

"Go back home John," she knew it must be said, "The show's over." 

"I want to know what I did." John's not so forgiving voice came from the other side of the opaque glass door. "Why did you run out on me?" 

"Run out on you!" Reyes could not believe he was putting the blame on her. "You used me John and now you're trying to blame me that it didn't work?" 

There was productive silence while he thought about her words. 

"Monica, whatever I've done I'm sorry." His voice was softer and that time more pardoning. "Jane and Carl don't suspect a thing." 

"I find that hard to believe." She turned her body to warm her back under the temperate spray. "Jane is an intelligent woman who would have connected the dots." 

"What if she did? Neither she nor Carl looked any the wiser before they left for the theater." He went straight on. "Was it because I didn't say I wanted you to stay with me?" She could see his form through the glass and began to feel regret that she had walked out on him. 

Perhaps she had made too big a deal of it. Just the fact he was there and not ringing would have meant he cared more than he let on. 

She found herself softening with his every word. For him to be there when he was, he probably left his home right after Carl and Jane. 

Opening the shower door a little allowed her to look at him for the first time. 

The way his blue eyes were pleading, the way he stood there humbly was not the normal John Doggett. 

"John, I don't want to play any more." In certain terms she was letting him know her feelings. 

"I know," his low sexy voice combined with his soft blue eyes melted her being. "And you don't have to. I'm sorry, Monica." 

"Come here," The love she felt for him resurfaced and he took her cue and leaned in for a make-up kiss. She could feel her heat warm him up as she opened her mouth to take him more fully. His kisses were so heartfelt as passionate, even hotter than the shower that was begging for company. 

All that was needed to seal the deal was make-up sex. 

"Join me?" Reyes buzzed on his accepting lips. 

^^^^^ 

"Hmmm," Reyes hummed into Doggett's mouth as their naked, linked bodies did a slow dance around the ample but cosy shower cubicle. Both their mouths opened further as they orally demonstrated their mutual forgiveness. 

She could feel his firm body shift against hers sending a craving that was increasing with every minute spent kissing and being close under the hot stream of water. 

"So were you two talking about me today?" She mentioned between kisses and caresses down both their slippery bodies. 

"With Carl?" Doggett hands slipped down her back then up again. Each downward movement placing more pressure between them also signalling their shared growing desires. 

"What did he say about me?" One hand played with his wet hair indicating to continue kissing while the other rested on his lower back. 

"He really likes you," their lips remained touching. It was so sensuous she hearing his voice as well as feeling his lips mouth the words. "He and Jane." 

"Did he ask anything tricky?" Reyes smiled and chuckled. 

"Tricky?" Doggett pretended ignorance, she knew that much. 

"I could imagine him asking your intentions with me." She held off the kiss until he replied but continued her hand action through his hair, down his neck and along one shoulder. 

For added incentive she moved her hips against his, letting their abdomens and chests touch. 

Her inner thighs tingled with need echoing his physical growth between them. 

"I told him the truth, that we hadn't talked about long term commitment." His eyes momentarily closed as both her hands traveled over his butt cheeks and pulled him even closer. 

"John," The way his hands felt down her thighs made her sigh with intense desire. 

Instinctively her leg lifted letting his manliness hover over her core. 

With her hands draped around his neck for support he scooped a hand under the elevated leg and boosted her up against the tiled wall. 

For the third time that day she found herself cooing and writhing as he slid his perfect tool inside her. The awkwardness of the position was overlooked as they concentrated of building a rhythmic pattern that would rival the world's greatest composers. 

They flowed in harmony with their own inner music. Not stopping at rests or cadences, but continuing the legato that two in tune bodies could compose and perform. 

As he drove inside, small involuntary sounds escaped his throat. It was so sexy, he vocally displaying his pleasure at being joined with her. It was not often she got to see him showing so much gratification. He was usually so serious and driven. 

Wanting to give her more delight his free hand fell over a breast and circled the nipple. The tugging sensation on her breasts added to the glorious feel of him moving deeply inside her below. 

As the improvization delightfully continued she could feel her body become weak with thirst. Her own hips with added animation combined with his to satisfy that yearning and to signal her approaching climax. 

When she thought she could take no more, the music reached a crescendo as the intense heights neared. There were moments of frenzied activity and hotter than hot breathing as the final moments of the symphony played out leading into a profound pinnacle. 

The only sounds were heavy breathing and water coursing over sensitive flesh as they rode the musical coda. 

The feeling after sex between two consenting adults could be rivalled with the climax. What serenity and well-being! That sense of encompassing love and nurturing could not compete. Even better than ten Yoga classes, Reyes smiled contentedly as they lay against each other, naturally supporting both their weights. 

No way could Reyes have predicted how superb it would be to make love with the man in her arms. 

He was her virtuoso. 

"So this means you've forgiven me?" His lips moved near her ear, his tongue lightly caressing and tantalizing the lobe. 

"Uh huh." She was still catching her breath and basking in the serenity. 

"So you will come out with me tonight?" he asked the perfect question. 

"Where did you have in mind?" It did not matter his reply, hers would be 'yes'. 

Giving her a short but heartfelt kiss on the lips he smiled and responded, 

"A couple of days ago I had been invited out to meet with some of the guys from my old office," he quickly went on before she could fill in any gaps. "Them and their partners. I declined because I would have been a little out of place going alone." 

"Want me to come?" Reyes smiled on his shoulder. 

"If you want but I have to warn you," he mentioned with a wide smile. "There's a catch." 

^^^^^ 

"A catch? It's not fancy dress is it?" Reyes' smile lit up the cubicle. 

Doggett laughed quietly and shook his head. His grin added fuel to her own. 

"No it's not fancy dress." He took the soap as he spoke and lathered his hands. Tracking over her body he proceeded to cover every patch with his large foamy hands. 

"Oh John," her head curved back letting him run palms over her neck and south to her breasts. He lingered there, stroking and kneading, sending her body into further rapture. 

After his hands moved lower over her abdomen and traced over her hips he reached for more soap. 

His eyes were watching the line of his hands as one slipped between her legs. 

"The catch?" Reyes croaked as nimble fingers began invigorating what had just calmed from the recent lovemaking. 

"Monica, they know you are my work partner and they are FBI men." It was as if he was fondling her, giving her pleasure, to let her down gently. It was working. "Turn around," his voice was a will-o-the-wisp in her ear. 

With only a little reservation she rotated to face the tiled wall as his fingers mixed their magic potion down her back. Not sure she could reach the same heights as moments previously she let him soap her body from head to toe just enjoying the touch she had missed out on for preceding years. 

"So you are inviting me along as a colleague and not a lover." She barely expressed the words as his hands slipped over her cheeks below and then charted her inner thighs. 

"We don't have to go. We could do something else." His knees bent to run his palms over the remaining parts of her legs and then stood to soap up her arms. 

"That would mean no touching," she confirmed as he reached for the shampoo and began lathering her hair. No man had done it quite like he. In her lifetime she had showered with a few men but the current man was exceptional. With ample pressure his fingers massaged the cleanser into her scalp. 

"We are work partners. We do not have sex but we do socialize occasionally for the good of the partnership." He pulled her fully under the water spray to let all the soapy bubbles wash from her body. 

"I think I can manage for one evening, as long as...," she teased. 

Doggett ran fingers through her hair ridding it of the final remnants of shampoo. 

"As long I make up for it later tonight, is that it?" His atypically serene face looked down at hers. 

All she needed to do was smile and look him happily in the eyes as she reached for the soap. 

He gently held her wrist. 

"I'll shower again at home." He continued to explain. "I have to get dressed back in my dirty work clothes." He opened the shower door and reach for two towels. 

Reyes quickly towel dried her hair and then tied the fabric around her. Reaching for a brush she watched him as he methodically dressed. 

Each stroke conjured up the feel of his fingers through her hair. The memory of what they had just done and the promise of what was to come that night would get her through an evening of just being partners once more. 

"I'll pick you up in an hour." He caressed her cheek as he kissed her once more. 

As his form left the room it dawned on her he had not mentioned the phone call that had stopped him following her up the stairs at his place. 

Then she considered the phone call she had received before deciding on a shower. 

It was not Doggett. Who could it have been? 

She went to check her messages. 

^^^^^ 

As Reyes perused her wardrobe she sighed at the little variety of evening wear. Although she had been out with her friend Julie on various evenings she was rarely dressed to kill like she desired to that evening. 

So there was to be no touching. 

With that stipulation the least she could do was drive him to distraction. The release of pent up emotion in bed later would be deliciously anticipated. 

Was fate changing its course? The phone call before the shower had been her friend Julie. If she had answered it then and not left the machine to pick up she would have accepted her invitation out that evening to meet her new beau. The hunk she had only raved about until then. 

Even though Reyes was keen to meet him she told Julie of her prior arrangement and could not help but tell here about Doggett. She had to tell someone who would take a neutral stance. 

"You need to be with a man," she remembered her saying during her return call. "Even if he is that hunky partner of yours. You should go after him you know. I don't understand all that nonsense about no fraternization. He's single and probably needs a woman. You're single and definitely need to get laid." 

After the day of having the most incredible sex in her life she knew she wanted to go further with her partner but not knowing the future, especially where her vocation was concerned, to Julie she would remain tight-lipped. 

The female agent smiled as she clothed her body in her smoky plum colored push-up bra, allowing a plentiful view of cleavage, and her matching v-string panties. She would enjoy the look on her lover's face before bed later on. 

Draped on her bed were her soft leather zip up mini skirt and her black ruched lace blouse. On the floor lay her black leather stiletto knee-high boots. She had worn the outfit once before and had been a little flushed how much male attention she had received. 

She had sworn to only wear it again when she was in the right mood and with the right man. 

Once fully dressed she curled her hair with hot rollers and applied some understated make-up letting her natural features shine through. After all she wanted to look sexy not vampish. Her hair fell lightly around her face and bounced on her shoulders. 

Undoing the top few shirt buttons she smiled at what she saw in the mirror. Not only did she feel good on the outside but also inside she was on cloud nine. 

The doorbell rang and like a giddy school girl a rush of excitement came over her. 

^^^^^ 

"Calm down Monica, he's just a man. One you have known for almost ten years," she repeated to herself as she practised Yoga breathing on the way to the door. 

"You could have picked the lock again," she mentioned coolly after opening the door, keeping her expression as controlled as her inner emotion would allow. 

"Oh, but this time you are talking to me again and actually answered the door after the first knock." He confidently breezed past her into the living room. 

From the back she noticed he wore a suit but one she had not seen before. It was dark and well tailored, more modern that his work suits. As he turned the world slowed. 

Her partner had the sexiest smile on his face that lit up his features much more so than she had seen before. Doggett was truly a happy man. She would remember that snapshot perchance it was her only opportunity. Eyes moved down his royal blue open neck shirt, over his gold buckle belt and down to his freshly cleaned shoes. 

Hoping he had not noticed her admiring her prize possession she glanced back at his face. The blue of his eyes was enhanced by his clothing choice and his hair was immaculately groomed as usual. 

He gave her a sideways glance and squinted a fraction, 

"I haven't seen you in that outfit before." 

Did he or didn't he like it? He did not show his thoughts with his expression but had probably been practising being in control, just as she had, while she was getting ready for the night out. 

"You haven't asked me out on a date before." Adding the word 'date' was a little bait. She smiled as she caught him eyeing her cleavage and her legs and just as quickly diverted his eyes back to her face. "I know. It's not a date right?" 

"Just a colleague asking another work partner out with friends," he underlined, and then gave way his diminishing composure with a small swallow. 

"So where are we going?" She inwardly smiled and went for her light leather jacket. Her cash and cards were in the wallet in one of the pockets. 

"The Reef on 18th Street," he valiantly helped her on with her jacket. How many men did that? 

"That place where all the trend setters go? John we're not young any more," she stated. 

"Talk for yourself," he smiled and chuckled. "That's where the boys wanted to go and frankly after today I'm back in my twenties." His hand lingered on her back even after the jacket had been donned and adjusted for comfort. 

"After today?" she tested. 

"You know why," he moved closer until his breath was on her face and his intoxicating cologne began to break down the necessary barriers. 

She wanted to kiss him then. He wanted to kiss her too. Reyes knew that if their lips touched even for one microsecond that would be enough chemistry to spread like lightning through her loins and they would once again be making love having undone their time of preparation for the night out. 

The temptation was irresistible. He lingered with his lips close, his hand just contacting the leather of her jacket, in turn barely touching her back. She looked from his lips to his eyes and then back, willing to break the 'no touching' pact for lust. 

Just as his lips were almost on hers and his hand moved over her leather-clad rear there was a rumble in her jacket pocket. 

Doggett chuckled as the spell was broken and Reyes answered her cell phone. 

"Yes sir," she listened for a moment all the time looking at her colleague. "Yes, he's here." Doggett nodded knowing it was a call from Skinner. "On call in case there's news? Sir, we were promised a weekend off." 

"What?" Doggett whispered, frowning. 

"We're seeing friends." Reyes' eyes went coy which would have brought suspicion to the man before her. "Thank you sir." 

"What was that all about?" Doggett previously happy expression was almost gone. 

"Skinner said that the agents sent to find Mulder have a very good lead where he is and it looks like an X-File after all." She got it all out in one long sentence. 

"So he wants us on call tonight? Monica, not tonight." He looked like a schoolboy who had lost his lunch money. 

"I know," she went for his jaw and was about to caress it but only outlined it within a centimetre. "He promised to try and hold it off at least until morning." 

"An X-File you say?" Doggett was not a happy camper. 

"Come on John, I'll fill you in on the way but when we get there we're in party mode, okay?" She opened the front door after replacing the cell phone in her pocket. When they were both in the hallway and the door locked she turned to her handsome male companion and reminded with the sexiest smile she could muster, 

"And no touching." 

^^^^^ 

**^RMG^**

1   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ReyesMyGrrl


End file.
